Lie
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {CHAP 9 UP! END} Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi? Bad Summary, GS for Uke. KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HanChul. OOC. RnR/Family Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Lie To Me**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang jagoan."_

" _Memangnya kau siapa?"_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

" _Sungmin berulah lagi,"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Dia tidak pernah makan dirumah, noona.."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Astaga! Kenapa dengan wajahmu sayang?"_

" _Mulai sekarang kau tidak bekerja dikafe itu itu lagi."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Aku tidak pernah mengusik area pribadi mu. Jadi kenapa kau mengusik area pribadiku? Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur urusan ku, aku membiayai sekolah ku sendiri. Jadi silahkan urus urusan pribadimu bersama keluargamu karena aku tidak akan pernah perduli."_

" _Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?"_

" _Bahkan jika kau membawa masuk gadis telanjang kerumah ini aku tidak perduli."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai padamu."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku tidak menginginkannya!"_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Jika kau ingin marah, lampiaskan semuanya padaku.. Aku yang salah, aku yang tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku yang salah.."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Haloooooo~ ketemu lagi *tebar kiss***

 **Ini project ff baru pheo setelah ff 'Strength Love' tamat, ada yg berminat?**

 **Banyak yang kecewa karna di ff SL kyuminnya sedikit, nah pheo kasih nih ff Kyumin buat readers semua..**

 **Eiittss, syaratnya Cuma satu, jangan jadi siders nde? ;) usahakan utk meng-review setiap chapter nya, agak maksa tapi... ya begitulahh xD**

 **Dukung terus karya2 pheo yaa chinguyaaaaa~ terima kasihhhhhhh**

 **Annnyyeoooongg~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Mianhae!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar bulan dimalam hari sudah menampakkan wajahnya, nampak seorang gadis berseragam SMA memasuki sebuah mansion mewah dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Luka sobek disudut bibir plumnya, juga memar dibawah matanya hanyalah seonggok luka baru yang didapatnya hari ini, belum lagi beberapa bekas luka samar yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Nona muda.." Sungmin, gadis itu melengos begitu saja saat salah satu _maid_ menyapanya, berjalan lurus kelantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada dan sedikit keras membanting pintunya.

 _ **Blam!**_

Sang _maid_ hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan tersenyum kecil melihat kelakukan nona nya yang begitu dingin dan acuh.

"Ah, selamat datang, Tuan muda.." sapa sang _maid_ seraya membungkuk hormat saat melihat seorang pria berbalut jas dengan rambut acak-acakan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Sungmin sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara berat, sang _maid_ mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sudah, Tuan.."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Nona ada dikamarnya, Tuan.." jawab sang _maid_ sopan, Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan segera naik menuju kamar Sungmin, atau bisa dibilang kamar mereka berdua.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dan sedang memainkan tabletnya ditempat tidur saat ia melihat Kyuhyun masuk kekamar mereka dengan tampang kusut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat saat melihat keadaan Sungmin, "Kau berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya risau, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melirik sekilas tanpa ekspresi.

"Cho Sungmin!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun, ia mengerang frustasi. Seharusnya saat ia pulang dari kantor Sungmin menyambutnya, menanyakannya apakah ia sudah makan, apa pekerjaan dikantor membuatnya lelah? Namun yang didapatnya selama ia tinggal bersama Sungmin hanyalah tatapan datar gadis itu dengan wajah penuh luka.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang jagoan." Ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku suami mu! Dan kau istriku. Jadi dengarkan kata-kata ku, Cho Sungmin."

"Istri?" ulang Sungmin dengan nada mencemooh, "Siapa yang kau sebut istri?"

"Demi Tuhan, Cho Sungmin jangan memulai."

"Jangan mengganti namaku seenak mulut mu." Ujar Sungmin dingin, menatap Kyuhyun dengan aura penuh kebencian. "Aku bukan istrimu."

Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan Sungmin saat gadis itu ingin keluar kamar, "Ini peringatan terakhir. Kalau sampai ku dengar kau berkelahi lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan memaksa mu _homeschooling_. Paham?"

Sungmin menoleh dengan pandangan benci, "Dengar, Tuan Cho yang terhormat." Ujarnya penuh penekanan, "Jangan pernah mengancamku. Dan aku tidak pernah memakai satu sen pun uang mu. Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk mengeluarkan ku dari sekolah. Aku membiayai sekolah ku sendiri. Kau paham?" lanjutnya dan langsung menyentak keras cekalan Kyuhyun dilengannya. Detik selanjutnya ia langsung keluar kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun, membuat pria itu berjengit kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Lee Sungmin tidak pernah menarik uang dari bank ataupun memakai kartu kredit, Tuan. Semuanya bersih, bahkan tabungan dan ATM yang selalu anda transfer setiap bulan tidak disentuh sama sekali." Jelas sekretaris Kyuhyun, Im Yoona.

"Lalu, darimana dia mendapat uang selama ini untuk membayar uang sekolahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tuan ingin saya mencari tahu?" tanya Yoona sangsi.

Kyuhyun menatap sebentar kearah sekretarisnya itu, "Tidak perlu, suruh Cho Donghae datang kesini." Titahnya, Yoona mengangguk.

"Baik, Tuan."

Kyuhyun masih termenung saat Yoona sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, tidak menyadari kehadiran sang ayah selaku Presiden Direktur Cho's _Company_.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," sapa Hangeng seraya menepuk pelan bahu anak bungsunya, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Eoh? _Appa_.. kapan _appa_ datang?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Hangeng malah melemparkan pertanyaan baru pada anaknya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Sungmin berulah lagi,"

"Dia pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan seragam kotor lagi?" tanya Hangeng, sebenarnya hanya sekedar menebak, namun Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Hangeng ikut-ikutan menghela nafasnya, "Sepertinya kalian memang harus tinggal dirumah _appa_ , Kyu.."

"Tinggal dengan _umma_ dan _appa_ tidak menjamin Sungmin akan menghentikan aksi gilanya, _appa_.." desah Kyuhyun, wajah tampannya terlihat sedang dilanda stres berat.

"Tapi setidaknya ada _umma_ mu dan juga Eunhyuk yang memperhatikan Sungmin."

"Sama saja. Dirumah kami ataupun dirumah _appa_ , dia akan tetap sama."

"Dia hanya kecewa, Kyu.. kau harus bisa mengerti, bagaimanapun dia perempuan. Perasaannya pasti lebih sensitif."

Kyuhyun baru ingin menjawab saat ketukan pintu menginterupsinya.

"Masuk,"

"Tuan memanggil saya?" kepala Donghae menyembul dari balik pintu ganda ruangan Kyuhyun, membuat ayah dan anak yang ada didalam memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar akan kubunuh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun jengah. Donghae hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa? _Appa_ , kenapa ada disini?" tanya Donghae tanpa dosa, Hangeng langsung menjitak 'sayang' kepala Donghae begitu anak sulungnya itu datang mendekat dan duduk dimeja kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aw! Aish, _appa_.." rengek sisulung,

" _Hyung_ , aku butuh bantuanmu." Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan sang ayah yang ingin menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Bantuan? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Mencari tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sungmin selain sekolah, aku ingin kau mencari tahu hal itu."

" _Nde_?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar permintaan adik kandungnya itu, "Maksudmu?'

"Sekarang apa lagi yang dia perbuat sampai kau harus tahu segala gerak-geriknya?" tanya Hangeng bingung.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, "Dia tidak pernah memakai sepeserpun uang yang kuberikan, appa. Sekretaris Im bilang tabungan dan ATM nya utuh, dia juga tidak pernah menggunakan kartu kredit dariku. Aku curiga-"

"Kau curiga dia menerima uang dari pria lain, begitu?" potong Donghae.

"Salah satunya,"

"Ayolah, Kyu.." Donghae mengerang tanpa sadar, "Dia tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu. Aku tahu, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih mencintaimu."

"Cari tahu saja, _hyung._ "

"Aish, dasar keras kepala."

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melenggang masuk kedalam mansion mewahnya setelah sekian lama berkencan dengan setumpuk map dan kertas hasil investasi dan kerjasama yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini. Hal yang saat ini ia inginkan hanyalah melihat senyuman Sungmin, meski itu mustahil.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda.."

"Sungmin sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, Tuan.." jawab sang _maid_ dengan sopan, "Dan sekarang Nona muda sedang tidur."

"Apa dia berkelahi lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Tuan.." sang _maid_ mengangguk ragu, "Saya melihat Nona muda pulang dengan lengan berdarah dan seragam yang sobek dibagian lengan. Tapi luka itu sudah diobati oleh Nona ipar." Jelas sang maid.

"Eunhyuk _noona_ datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, sang _maid_ yang ditanya pun mengangguk.

"Oh, Kyu? Kau sudah pulang?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Kyuhyun, pria itu segera menoleh dan mendapati kakak iparnya turun menghampirinya dengan piyama yang sudah melekat.

" _Noona_? Kapan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, namun tetap menerima pelukan sayang dari Eunhyuk.

"Tadi sore, dan aku langsung disambut dengan keadaan istrimu yang babak belur." Jawab Eunhyuk sembari merengut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung mendengarnya, "Dia memang selalu berlagak sok jagoan, _noona_.. dan apa Donghae _hyung_ tahu kau datang kemari?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk seraya mengambil tas kerja juga jas Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit meringis karena Sungmin tak pernah melakukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya berhenti melakukannya setelah ia tahu sebuah kenyataan.

"Dia tahu, dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menyusul kesini. _Umma_ dan _appa_ juga akan kesini besok, menginap." Tuturnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya duduk disofa dan melepas dasinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut, "Istrimu itu juga belum makan sejak pulang sekolah."

"Dia tidak pernah makan dirumah, _noona_.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan, Eunhyuk berjengit kaget dan ikut duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu selama ini dia makan dimana?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku tidak tahu."

Eunhyuk menatap sendu dan penuh simpati kearah adik iparnya, sedikit banyak mengerti sikap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sekarang mandilah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dikamar mandi kamarmu, setelah itu turunlah, kita makan bersama dengan Donghae nanti. _Arrachi_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, mensyukuri betapa beruntungnya Donghae mempunyai istri seperti Eunhyuk. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mensyukuri memperistri Sungmin. Dia tahu, sangat tahu awal perubahan sikap Sungmin selama ini adalah salahnya.

"Terima kasih, _noona_.." ucap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit menuju kamarnya, retina matanya langsung menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang bergelung ditempat tidur nya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok disamping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Wajah istrinya begitu polos dan sangat imut walaupun penuh luka dan lebam disana-sini, deru nafas teratur dan ekspresi yang damai, jauh dari kesan datar dan dingin seperti yang selama ini gadis itu tunjukkan.

"Kau begitu cantik, bahkan disaat seperti ini.." bisik Kyuhyun lirih, sedikit meringis saat melihat lengan Sungmin dibalut perban.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mencoba mengganti posisi. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, gadis itu meringis tanpa sadar saat lengannya tersenggol karena dirinya sendiri, membuatnya mengernyit.

Jemari Kyuhyun terangkat dan mengusap pelan dahi Sungmin yang berkerut dengan ibu jarinya, "Apa sakit, heum?" tanyanya pelan, masih setia mengusap dahi itu hingga Sungmin berhenti mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sendu saat melihat Sungmin kembali tidur dengan tenang, tidak lagi meringis. Ia menggenggam erat jemari gadis itu dan berbisik lirih didepan wajahnya, "Aku merindukanmu.. Cho Sungmin.." ucapnya, dan mengecup pelipis gadis itu cukup lama sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari dengan lancangnya merangsek masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dimana seorang gadis dengan piyama kelincinya yang masih bergelung didalam selimut, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menggeliat dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena tertimpa sinar matahari. Gorden jendelanya sudah dibuka lebar, membuat kamar mewah itu terang. Sungmin –gadis itu- bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur dengan mata setengah terpejam.

" _Shit_! Baru jam 7 pagi." Umpatnya pelan, mengusap kedua matanya dan menguap seraya memandang keseluruh ruang kamarnya.

Pandangannya terhenti dinakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Terdapat segelas susu dan 2 buah roti panggang diatas nampan dengan sebuah post it.

Gadis itu meraih _note_ yang ditempel digelas susunya dan membacanya.

' _Makanlah, dan turun kebawah._ Umma _dan_ appa _datang.'_

" _Tch_! Aku tak pernah sudi bertemu kalian." gadis itu berdecih dan meremas _note_ itu seraya membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Dengan segera ia bangun dari tempat tidur nya menuju kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah, ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil celana _jeans_ yang robek dibagian lutut dan _tanktop_ hitam serta kemeja putih. Rambutnya yang masih setengah kering dicepol keatas, ia dengan segera menyambar tas selempangnya, berjalan keluar tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun sarapan diatas nakas.

"Ouh, Sungminnie~ sudah bangun? Mau kemana?" sebuah suara lembut bak violin menyentaknya dari kegiatannya memainkan ponsel, niat ingin menyetel musik dengan _earphone_ yang sudah bertengger ditelinganya gagal saat melihat Heechul menyapanya dibawah tangga –bersiap menyambutnya, dilain tempat Kyuhyun, Hangeng, Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk disofa ruang tengah yang mau tak mau harus Sungmin lewati untuk sampai dipintu depan.

Gadis itu sempat terdiam sebentar ditengah-tengah tangga sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan datar keseluruh penghuni rumah.

"Astaga! Kenapa dengan wajahmu sayang?" tanya Heechul panik, Sungmin mengelak saat wanita itu ingin menyentuh wajahnya dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, membuat Heechul membeku ditempat.

"Mau kemana kau?" suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tanpa menoleh, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku bicara padamu, Cho Sungmin!" pria itu menaikkan nada bicaranya saat melihat gadis itu tak merespon, bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun atau menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusan mu." Balasnya datar, kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bekerja dikafe itu itu lagi."

Sungmin membeku ditempat saat mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, gadis itu mengernyit dan melirik pria dibelakangnya dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirimu kekafe itu, jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bekerja disana." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, sukses membuat gadis itu memutar badannya dan menatapnya garang.

"Apa kau bilang!?" desisnya tajam. Eunhyuk seketika menggenggam erat ujung lengan kemeja Donghae begitu melihat tatapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tenang, berbeda dengan Hangeng dan Heechul yang sudah menegang melihat tatapan Sungmin. Sangat jauh berbeda dari Sungmin yang dulu mereka kenal. Sungmin yang dulu polos, menggemaskan dan sangat kekanakan sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Apa uang yang selama ini aku berikan padamu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi keinginanmu? Kenapa kau bekerja sementara aku, suamimu mencari uang untuk mu! Kau masih sekolah, Cho Sungmin."

"Lalu kenapa jika aku masih sekolah?" tantang Sungmin, tangannya sudah mengepal erat hingga kuku jarinya memutih, rahangnya mengeras tanpa sadar, "Siapa kau berani mengatur hidupku?"

"Tugasmu hanya sekolah dan biarkan aku mencari uang. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, huh? Bekerja dikafe setelah pulang sekolah, berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain, pulang dengan wajah babak belur dan seragam kotor, membolos, nilaimu yang buruk karena sering membolos ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Apa itu yang kau lakukan setiap hari?" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak mendekati Sungmin. Terlihat kilat matanya yang berusaha menahan amarah.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun remeh, "Apa itu semua ada hubungannya denganmu? Apa selama ini aku pernah menyusahkanmu dalam permasalahanku?" tanyanya dengan nada enteng. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Cho Sungmin."

"Aku tidak pernah mengusik area pribadi mu, Tuan Cho. Jadi kenapa kau mengusik area pribadiku? Sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur urusan ku, aku membiayai sekolah ku sendiri. Jadi silahkan urus urusan pribadimu bersama keluargamu karena aku tidak akan pernah perduli." Jelas Sungmin.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu pada suamimu?"

"Suamiku?" ulang Sungmin, memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, "Bahkan jika kau membawa masuk gadis telanjang kerumah ini aku tidak perduli, karena aku bukan istrimu."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Heechul yang masih berdiri disamping tangga seraya melihat pertengkaran Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, begitu juga dengan Hangeng, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak kalah terkejut dan melihat tangan kanannya dengan gemetar, merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sehingga kejadian itu terjadi. Pria itu menatap istrinya yang masih memalingkan wajahnya akibat tamparan tadi.

Sungmin berjengit kaget, pipinya terasa panas, kebas sekaligus sakit karena luka memar disekitar wajahnya belum sembuh benar, membuat tamparan itu 2 kali lebih sakit. Namun yang membuat gadis itu terkejut adalah darah yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya yang robek. Ia meraba hidungnya dan menatap nanar telapak tangannya yang sudah berlumur darah.

"Oh! Astaga, Ming!" Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin saat melihat darah merembes dari hidung dan bibir plumnya. Wanita itu segera mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari meja dan membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir.

Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya dengan tangan yang masih menggantung diudara, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya terlihat lebih mengenaskan karena ulahnya.

"Ming.." lirih Kyuhyun, berusaha mengusap bibir Sungmin namun gadis itu menepis tangannya, membuat Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya juga terlonjak.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Desisnya dengan penuh penekanan. Melempar pandangan sinis kearah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga menepis rasa pening yang muncul bekas tamparan Kyuhyun, telinganya yang berdengung pun ia abaikan. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa lagi merespon rasa sakit karena selama ini ia merasa hidupnya tidak berarti. Untuk apa hidup jika orang tuanya tidak pernah menginginkannya? Dan sekarang dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan keluarga penipu ini? Cih, mimpi saja.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai padamu."

 _ **DEG!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Belum apa-apa udah ada konflik, haha.**

 **Ottheyo? Masih berminat? Tbc, end or delete?**

 **Review juseyoooooo..**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Chosis ; Girls in awesome world ; ovallea ; laelikyumin137elf ; lovehyukkie19 ; choputrikyu ; ismayminniELF ; Daddy kyu ; choi hyuna : azly : pspnya kyu ; nurulasyiahramadhanti ; Baby niz 137 ; fani : nurindaKyumin ; PumpkinEvil137 ; ; HeeKyuMin91 ; dosarang12 ; Cho kyumin137 ; Anisa Jung ; ChoLee137 ; PaboGirl ; Shengmin137 ; orange girls ; Cho MeiHwa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Mianhae!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous..**

" _Oh! Astaga, Ming!" Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin saat melihat darah merembes dari hidung dan bibir plumnya. Wanita itu segera mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dari meja dan membersihkan darah yang masih mengalir._

 _Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya dengan tangan yang masih menggantung diudara, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya terlihat lebih mengenaskan karena ulahnya._

" _Ming.." lirih Kyuhyun, berusaha mengusap bibir Sungmin namun gadis itu menepis tangannya, membuat Eunhyuk yang ada disampingnya juga terlonjak._

" _Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Desisnya dengan penuh penekanan. Melempar pandangan sinis kearah Kyuhyun._

 _Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga menepis rasa pening yang muncul bekas tamparan Kyuhyun, telinganya yang berdengung pun ia abaikan. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa lagi merespon rasa sakit karena selama ini ia merasa hidupnya tidak berarti. Untuk apa hidup jika orang tuanya tidak pernah menginginkannya? Dan sekarang dia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan keluarga penipu ini? Cih, mimpi saja._

" _Aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai padamu."_

 **DEG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heechul, Hangeng, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sa-sayang~ kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu.." Heechul berusaha menggapai bahu Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu tak menyangka Sungmin bisa berpikir sejauh itu untuk cerai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ming.." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan istrinya yang langsung ditepis saat itu juga.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya murka, air matanya sudah menetes tanpa diperintah. Gadis itu segera melangkah keluar rumah dan mengusap kasar air matanya, tak perduli dengan darah yang masih berbekas, toh juga selama ini ia tidak pernah mengobati lukanya.

Tanpa diduga, Donghae menahan tubuhnya, mencegahnya keluar rumah. Sungmin berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku!" Donghae diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menunggu Kyuhyun merespon. Ia hanya takut Sungmin berbuat nekat yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Demi apapun mereka masih mengharapkan Sungmin kembali menjadi gadis yang ceria seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap mata rubah itu yang sedang menatapnya garang, namun Kyuhyun tak takut sama sekali. Pria itu menatap foxy eyes itu cukup lama, mata yang mengeluarkan aura kebencian, namun Kyuhyun menangkap raut kesedihan yang mendalam dimata itu. Dan satu yang Kyuhyun sadari, sepenuhnya mata itu masih sama seperti dulu, mata yang sering berbinar bahagia dan mengerjap polos. Sungminnya yang dulu masih ada.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih cekalan tangan Donghae dilengan Sungmin yang membuat gadis itu semakin berontak, Eunhyuk menangis dipelukan Heechul melihat keadaan Sungmin. Sedangkan Hangeng yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah menantunya.

Seberapapun Sungmin sekuat tenaga mencoba berontak, tetap saja Kyuhyun lebih kuat darinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" jeritnya.

"Tenang sayang~" lirih Kyuhyun, menatap gadisnya yang masih berusaha berontak dan berteriak histeris dengan air mata bercucuran.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin lelah, dengan sisa tenaganya ia masih berusaha meronta namun akhirnya ia tak kuat lagi. Pandangannya mengabur seiring tubuhnya yang mulai melemah. Dan pandangannya mulai menggelap hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun ikut jatuh terduduk saat merasakan Sungmin jatuh pingsan dipelukannya, hatinya hancur saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

" **Jiwanya terguncang, dan dia mengalami depresi berat akibat guncangan yang terjadi pada jiwanya.."**

Selintas perkataan dokter pribadinya saat itu muncul dipikiran Kyuhyun, ia tahu Sungmin terguncang. Itu yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi berandalan. Bagaimana dia melihat Sungmin berteriak histeris mengatainya penipu dan sebagainya membuat hatinya sakit, namun ia lebih sakit lagi saat melihat keadaan Sungmin berubah 180 derajat setelah hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sungmin berlari kecil menyusuri jalanan kompleks rumahnya sembari memeluk sebuah bingkisan dan sebuah piala, mata kelincinya berbinar gembira sambil sesekali menggumam. Hatinya tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya, Kyuhyun, yang sekarang berstatus suaminya. Ya, walaupun Sungmin masih menginjak kelas 3 SMA, toh ia sudah diperistri sejak 3 bulan lalu oleh kekasih yang selama 2 tahun ini menemaninya._

" _Kyuuuu~" Sungmin segera berlari memasuki mansionnya, ia memang menolak dijemput oleh supir pribadi Kyuhyun tadi karena ingin memberi kejutan pada suaminya itu._

" _Selamat datang, Nona muda.." sapa sang_ maid _begitu dilihat majikannya masuk._

" _Mana Kyuhyun,_ ahjumma _?"_

" _Tuan muda sedang berada dikamar dengan Nyonya besar, Nona.."_

"Umma _datang?" tanya Sungmin antusias, sang_ maid _hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum manis._

 _Sungmin segera berlari menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya dan Kyuhyun berada, ia ingin segera memberitahu Kyuhyun dan mertua nya bahwa ia berhasil memenangkan perlombaan matematika antar sekolah se-kota Seoul. Gadis itu baru saja ingin membuka kenop pintu kalau saja suara Kyuhyun tidak menyapa pendengaran yang membuat gadis itu membeku._

" _Sungmin tidak boleh tahu,_ umma _."_

 _Gerakan tangan Sungmin berhenti dikenop pintu, penasaran dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun selanjutnya._

" _Tapi setidaknya dia harus tahu tentang orang tuanya, Kyu._ Umma _tidak mau menyembunyikannya lagi." Kali ini suara Heechul yang terdengar, Sungmin mengerutkan dahi. Tidak boleh tahu tentang apa? Dan kenapa Heechul membahas orang tuanya? Apa mereka tahu siapa orang tua Sungmin?_

" _Setidaknya tunggu sampai dia selesai ujian,_ umma _. Bagaimanapun Sungmin masih sekolah."_

" _Apa kau tidak kasihan karena kita terus-terusan membohongi istrimu?"_

"Umma _, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kangin_ ahjussi _yang berkata seperti itu padaku?"_

" _Apa yang Kangin bilang padamu? Apa dia bilang kalau kau tidak boleh memberitahu Sungmin kalau selama ini kita tahu siapa orang tuanya? Apa dia bilang kita tidak boleh memberitahu kalau sebenarnya kau sudah mengenal Sungmin sedari kecil? Atau dia mengatakan kalau Sungmin sengaja dititipkan dipanti asuhan?"_

 **DEG!**

 _Bingkisan dan piala yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Sungmin terjatuh begitu saja, pandangannya berubah kosong, hati dan pikirannya masih mencerna segala ucapan Heechul yang begitu menyesakkan ditelinganya. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun dan keluarganya tahu siapa orang tua Sungmin? Dia sengaja dititipkan dipanti asuhan? Dan Kyuhyun mengenalnya sedari kecil? Apa itu berarti Kyuhyun dan keluarganya sudah berteman baik dengan orang tuanya?_

 _ **Ceklekk..**_

" _Ming.." Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar sebuah suara masuk keindra pendengarannya. Dihadapannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tak Sungmin mengerti._

 _Seketika hati Sungmin bergemuruh. Rasa sakit, penasaran, rasa terkhianati tercampur begitu saja. Matanya panas dan pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang berusaha ditahannya._

" _Sa-sayang~" Heechul tercekat, sejak kapan menantunya berdiri disini?_

" _Siapa orang tua ku?" tanya Sungmin tajam, Kyuhyun tersentak._

" _Min-"_

" _Kau tahu siapa orang tua ku?" potong Sungmin tak sabar._

" _Denga-"_

" _SIAPA ORANG TUA KU!?" bentak Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul tersentak kaget._

" _Sa-sayang.." Heechul mencoba meredakan emosi gadis kecil itu, "_ Umma _bisa jelaskan.."_

"Umma _tahu kalau selama ini aku dibuang ke panti asuhan?_ Umma _tahu siapa orang tuaku?" tanya Sungmin, menoleh kearah Heechul yang berada tepat disampingnya._

 _Heechul menahan nafasnya saat melihat tatapan intimidasi dari Sungmin, kemana mata yang selalu berbinar ceria itu?_

" _Ming,"_

" _Jadi selama ini kalian membohongiku?" air mata Sungmin jatuh begitu saja, "Kalian tahu siapa orang tuaku, kalian tahu alasan kenapa aku dibuang?"_

 _Sungmin jatuh terduduk, begitu lemas menyadari fakta bahwa keluarga barunya ini tahu siapa keluarganya._

 _Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Sungmin, hatinya ikut teriris saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis._

" _Dengarkan aku sayang.."_

" _Kau bilang kau mengenalku saat kita bertemu dimini market dua tahun lalu," kata Sungmin lirih, "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku.. tidak perduli siapa orang tuaku, tidak perduli aku adalah anak dari panti asuhan yang tidak jelas darimana asal usulnya.."_

" _Aku mencintaimu sayang.. sungguh," bisik Kyuhyun seraya menghapus lelehan bening yang mengalir dikedua pipi chubby istrinya._

" _Kau bilang akan terbuka padaku.."_

 **DEG!**

 _Kyuhyun bungkam seketika saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin, hatinya tertohok begitu saja dan nyeri menyelimuti._

" _Sayang.."_

" _Aku istrimu kan?" tanya Sungmin terisak, "Aku istrimu dan kau membohongiku?"_

 _Kyuhyun segera menarik gadisnya itu kedalam pelukannya, namun gadis itu malah berontak dan menangis histeris. Menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun, hatinya terluka saat Kyuhyun dan juga mertuanya membohonginya tentang kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin sekarang mengerti kenapa Hangeng dan Heechul yang notabenenya seorang yang terpandang dan kaya raya bisa menerimanya begitu saja, gadis miskin yang sekolah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa dan kerja paruh waktu dikafe kecil. Tidak mungkin seorang yang terpandang seperti Kyuhyun dan keluarganya bisa menerimanya._

" _LEPASKAN AKU!?" jerit Sungmin histeris, berusaha sekuat tenaga lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun, "AKU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU! KAU PENIPU!"_

 _Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan panggilan ataupun cacian Sungmin, ia tak perduli. Sungmin pantas marah karena pria itu memang telah membohonginya._

" _LEPASK-"_

" _MING!"_

 _Kyuhyun dan Heechul tersentak keget saat melihat Sungmin pingsan secara tiba-tiba, pria itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin dengan panik._

" _Ming? Sayang? Kau dengar aku?" Kyuhyun mengguncang kedua bahu Sungmin yang berada didalam dekapannya, hatinya seperti ditikam belati tajam saat melihat wajah Sungmin dengan lelehan air mata yang begitu pucat._

"Umma _, panggil Ahn_ uisa _sekarang!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Layaknya _de javu_ , Kyuhyun masih terduduk dilantai ruang tengah dan menatap sedih wajah istri cantiknya yang begitu pucat. Sejak hari itu, tepatnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Sungmin berubah drastis. Gadis itu kembali bekerja dikafe dan sering berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain, nilai-nilai disekolahnya pun turun dengan drastis. Semua itu Sungmin lakukan sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit dan terkhianati oleh suami dan keluarga mertuanya sendiri. Tak ada lagi Sungmin yang pintar, ceria, menggemaskan dan polos. Hanya ada Sungmin dengan segala imej buruk yang sering berkelahi, membuat onar disekolah, dan sering membolos.

"Aku merindukanmu.." lirih Kyuhyun, mengusap bekas tamparan dipipi Sungmin dengan sayang. "Maaf sudah melukaimu.."

"Apa sebaiknya kita membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, "Luka-lukanya mungkin ada yang serius.."

"Lengannya, Kyu!" pekik Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dengan bingung, "Lengan?"

"Luka dilengannya mungkin parah, kemarin aku dan maid disini mengobati lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak."

"Bawa saja Sungmin kerumah sakit, sayang.. _umma_ khawatir.." imbuh Heechul, Hangeng ikut mengangguk setuju.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membuka kemeja putih Sungmin, sedikit meneguk _saliva_ nya dengan susah payah saat melihat kulit mulus bak porselen dan payudara nya yang mencuat sedikit. Kapan terakhir kali aku menidurinya? Batin Kyuhyun.

Terlihat jelas sebuah luka gores yang cukup panjang mencuat diotot lengan kiri gadis itu saat Kyuhyun menanggalkan kemejanya, membuat Hangeng, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memekik kaget.

"Bawa kerumah sakit sekarang, Kyu! _Appa_ akan menyiapkan mobil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dengan wajah bahagia. Tangannya ikut menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit dan sesekali mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin seraya mengucap syukur.

"Tidak ada luka serius, dan tidak ada luka dalam juga.. sepenuhnya kondisi Nona Cho baik-baik saja.. hanya kandungannya saat ini lemah, dan harus diperhatikan lagi.." ucap seorang dokter jaga dirumah sakit yang kebetulan menangani Sungmin.

"Jadi.. menantuku hamil?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki 6 minggu. Dan saya sarankan, Nona Cho tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat. Itu bisa berbahaya bagi kondisi janin."

" _Umma_ benar-benar tidak percaya.. aku akan menjadi nenek sebentar lagi? Hannie!"

Heechul berlari memeluk Hangeng yang sedang bersandar dipintu dengan senyum bahagia, begitupun Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Aku keduluan," desah Donghae, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagia nya mendengar adiknya sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah. Eunhyuk terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana kita bisa punya anak kalau _umma_ saja selalu menguntit ku kemana-mana.."

" _Ya!_ Dasar menantu kurang ajar! Justru _umma_ menguntit kalian supaya kalian cepat punya anak. Kyu, mulai sekarang tinggal dengan _umma_ ne? _Umma_ mau merawat Sungmin. Ne?"

"Benar kata _umma_ mu, Kyu. Lebih baik kau pindah kerumah _umma_ dan _appa_ saja."

"Ya, dan biarkan aku menempati rumahmu itu."

"Kau juga tidak boleh kemana-mana, Cho Donghae!"

"Aish, ayolah _umma_.. aku juga ingin punya anak dengan Eunhyuk, memang _umma_ tidak mau cucu dari ku?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pindah!"

"Eunghh~" pertengkaran antara Heechul dan Donghae terinterupsi oleh satu gerakan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berbinar.

"Sayang~" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara lembut mengusik tidurnya, perlahan-lahan ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Dia bangun.." bisik Eunhyuk antusias, saat melihat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan keadaan.

Pusing langsung mendera saat Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, ringisan kecil yang dihasilkan oleh mulut mungil itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun terserang panik tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang sakit sayang?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, kepalanya terlalu pening hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapati kedua mertuanya serta kakak iparnya tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah antusias.

Heechul beralih menggenggam erat lengan Sungmin yang bebas dari Kyuhyun, mengusap surai hitam gadis mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan _umma_ ya sayang.. dan terima kasih sudah memberikan _umma_ cucu.." bisik Heechul lirih dan mengecup pelipis Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang berada disisi lain istrinya tersenyum.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya karena terlalu pusing, walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan perkataan Heechul. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi membuka matanya dan lebih memilih tidur kembali. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun masih setia menggenggam erat jemari istrinya sambil sesekali tersenyum, menatap wajah polos gadis itu yang kembali tertidur, tak henti-henti lelaki keluarga Cho itu mengucap syukur atas karunia yang sekarang ada ditubuh Sungmin.

"Hei, Kyu.." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya kalau dia sekarang sedang hamil muda?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_.. bulan depan Sungmin ujian kelulusan, dan kurasa tidak ada masalah. Aku akan mengawasinya selama dia disekolah." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Sungmin akan menunda kuliahnya ya?" tanya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Hai readers^^ sebelumnya pheo mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat semua temen2 yang menjalankan yaaa~**

 **Maaf pheo baru bisa update sekarang, karena urusan dunia nyata masihlah banyak, hehe.**

 **Nd sekedar info, sepertinya pheo tidak bisa meng-update setiap minggu seperti kemarin2, maaf yaa..**

 **Kemungkinan besar, pheo akan kembali mengupdate semua ff2 yang masih harus dilanjut nanti sehabis lebaran.. jadi pheo mengumumkan kalo pheo vakum dulu. Alasannya karena pheo mau ujian** **) jadi mohon dimengerti readers^^**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih utk semua penggemar ff pheo dan semua yg udh ngikutin karya2 pheo, khamsahamnidaaaaa~**

 **Oh, ff ini konflik nya gak terlalu panjang kok, pheo gak terlalu suka yg panjang2, takut readers nya bosen, hehe.**

 **Minta review nya lagi boleh kan? Pleaseee~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Novi ; ovallea ; nurul ; nikmah ; azly ; aulia rheyza ; nurulaisyahramadhanti ; PaboGirl ; Cho MeiHwa ; Baby niz 137 ; lee kyurah ; LiveLoveKyumin ; Daddy Kyu ; Shengmin137 ; A. Kurihara ; kyutminimi ; cloudswan ; Pspnya kyu ; KyuMinjOYers 137 ; sparkyuminielf ; ; abihikmah ; orange girls ; PumpkinEvil137 ; dosarang12 ; rei kumiko ; ELFishjOYers ; Elimpmong ; cici fu ; Anisa Jung ; choi hyuna ; may 'Vitamins ; karlina ; Shywona489 ; hanna ; Girls in awesome world ; lovehyukkie19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous..**

 _Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya karena terlalu pusing, walaupun sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan perkataan Heechul. Namun ia tak sanggup lagi membuka matanya dan lebih memilih tidur kembali. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Kyuhyun masih setia menggenggam erat jemari istrinya sambil sesekali tersenyum, menatap wajah polos gadis itu yang kembali tertidur, tak henti-henti lelaki keluarga Cho itu mengucap syukur atas karunia yang sekarang ada ditubuh Sungmin._

" _Hei, Kyu.." Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sembari menatap Sungmin. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya kalau dia sekarang sedang hamil muda?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, hyung.. bulan depan Sungmin ujian kelulusan, dan kurasa tidak ada masalah. Aku akan mengawasinya selama dia disekolah." Jelas Kyuhyun._

" _Jadi Sungmin akan menunda kuliahnya ya?" tanya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengangguk._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prangg!**_

Ini sudah mangkuk ketiga yang pecah hari ini, namun Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dan terus berkata 'Aku akan mengambilkannya lagi,'.

"Aku tidak mau makan!" jerit Sungmin, duduk dilantai dan bersandar dipinggir tempat tidur. Selang infus yang sengaja dipasang oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Cho pun sudah dilepas olehnya. 3 mangkuk bubur yang Kyuhyun sodorkan untuk Sungmin namun ditepis dengan kasar hingga mangkuk-mangkuk itu pecah dan berhamburan.

Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Sungmin yang sedang menekuk kedua lututnya didepan dada. "Kau tak mau bubur? Apa kau ingin makan yang lain, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin diam tak bergeming.

"Kuambilkan susu untukmu dan _baby_." Putus Kyuhyun dan langsung bangkit keluar dari kamar.

" _Umma_ , tolong buatkan susu untuk Sungmin."

"Dia memakan buburnya?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia memecahkannya lagi, _noona_.."

"Aish," Eunhyuk berdecak, "Lalu dia mau makan apa? Dia bisa sakit kalau begitu."

"Paksa dia untuk makan, Kyu.. tidak baik untuk _baby_ nya." Ujar Heechul seraya memberikan segelas susu pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Akan ku usahakan, _umma_. Terima kasih." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kamarnya, Eunhyuk dan Heechul menatapnya dengan iba.

Dikamar, Sungmin masih diam ditempat semula dengan pandangan kosong. Kyuhyun kembali berjongkok didepan istrinya dan menyodorkan segelas susu pada istrinya itu. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menepis kasar gelas itu dan menyebabkan susu yang tumpah dan gelas yang pecah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, kembali berdiri dan berniat mengambilkan lagi susu untuk Sungmin jika saja gadis itu tidak mencengkram ujung celananya. Pria itu menoleh, menatap tangan Sungmin yang masih mencengkram celananya dengan erat, dan saat itulah ia melihat luka gores disekitar punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Kau terluka," gumam Kyuhyun, lelaki itu segera membuka laci meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kotak P3K. Dengan cekatan ia mengobati luka-luka gores itu meskipun Sungmin mati-matian menahan tangannya, namun pria itu tak mengindahkan dan tetap mengobatinya.

"Kau harus makan.. tidak kasihan dengan _baby_ kita, heum..?" ujar Kyuhyun begitu ia selesai mengobati luka Sungmin. Gadis itu diam seribu bahasa dan lebih memalingkan wajahnya.

Sungmin memang sudah tahu perihal kehamilannya dan langsung mengamuk saat itu juga dengan memukul-mukul perutnya jika saja Kyuhyun dan Hangeng tidak mencegahnya. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin menolak semua makanan dan hanya mau minum air putih, tentu saja Heechul khawatir dan Kyuhyun mau tak mau pindah kerumah orang tuanya agar Heechul bisa mengawasi Sungmin. Tapi ternyata gadis itu masih saja berontak dan nekad melepas infusannya padahal hanya itu satu-satunya nutrisi yang masuk agar Sungmin tak jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku tahu kau marah padaku, tapi aku mohon sayang.. jangan siksa _baby_ kita. Dia tidak salah apa-apa.." lirih Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau ingin marah, lampiaskan semuanya padaku.. Aku yang salah, aku yang tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku yang salah, Ming.." Sungmin terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun terisak sembari menggenggam erat jemari tangannya. Gadis itu tak menyangka jika suaminya akan merasa bersalah, hatinya ikut berdenyut nyeri melihat Kyuhyun menangis, tak dipungkiri jika ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Lelaki keluarga Cho itu menatap istrinya dengan berderai air mata, "Jangan siksa dia, aku mohon.. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, apapun sayang. Aku janji." Ujar Kyuhyun berbisik, "Bahkan jika kau mau aku menandatangani surat perceraian kita, aku akan melakukannya."

 _ **DEG!**_

Mata Sungmin membola sempurna saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Kyuhyun, apa laki-laki ini serius ingin bercerai dengannya disaat dia sedang hamil? Apa Kyuhyun serius menanggapi ucapan Sungmin yang ingin bercerai dengannya?

" _Nappeun_.." desis Sungmin lirih, berusaha menahan lajunya air mata yang ingin keluar, membuat matanya memerah. Kyuhyun mendongak.

"Kau benar-benar laki-laki bajingan."

"Kau boleh mengumpat ku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil terisak, "Asal kau mau memaafkanku dan menerima _baby_ kita. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku."

Lelehan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh Sungmin akhirnya jatuh juga, Kyuhyun dengan segera menarik istrinya itu kedalam pelukannya. Gadis itu menangis hebat dan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengucapkan ' _Nappeun_ ' dan 'Bajingan' pada pria dipelukannya itu, mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun kuat-kuat namun tak berontak ataupun meronta minta dilepaskan dan Kyuhyun cukup lega melihat istrinya tidak menolak pelukannya.

Eunhyuk dan Heechul buru-buru naik kekamar Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara tangisan Sungmin. Sudah cukup mereka menahan keinginan untuk tidak naik kesana sejak suara mangkuk pertama pecah. Namun baru saja membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dua wanita itu tertegun dengan keadaan kamar yang berantakan dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca dan bubur juga tumpahan susu yang mengotori lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Belum lagi melihat keadaan Sungmin yang menangis histeris didalam pelukan pria itu.

"K-kyu.."

" _Umma_ , kita keluar saja." Potong Eunhyuk sembari berbisik, "Biarkan Kyuhyun yang menenangkan Sungmin.."

Heechul mengangguk dan sedikit mengulas senyumnya, setidaknya Sungmin tidak mengamuk lagi, itu yang dipikirkannya.

Hampir satu jam Sungmin menangis didalam pelukan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus gadis itu. Cengkeraman gadis itu pada bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun perlahan mengendur, dan Kyuhyun langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan Sungmin yang tertidur karena lelah menangis didalam dekapannya. Sesekali lelaki itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya, bekas luka lebam masih samar-samar terlihat, namun tak mengurangi kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengelus sayang pipi tirus Sungmin, dulu pipi itu terlihat sangat berisi dan gembil membuat Sungmin makin menggemaskan. Tapi sekarang pipi itu semakin tirus karena Sungmin tidak lagi mengatur pola makannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang.." bisik Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening gadis itu cukup lama.

 **..**

 **..**

"Kami pulang~"

"Ouh, _appa_ , Hae-ya.." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis menyambut kepulangan Ayah mertua dan suaminya diruang tamu, dengan segera wanita itu mengambil alih tas yang dibawa oleh Donghae dan Hangeng serta mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan _umma_ mu mana?" tanya Hangeng seraya mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

" _Umma_ sedang didapur memasak makan malam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada dikamar,"

"Sungmin sudah mau makan?"

"Total 3 mangkuk bubur dan satu gelas susu yang dipecahkan hari ini." Sahut Eunhyuk acuh.

"Makan malam sudah siap~" Heechul tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah sumringah, menyapa anak dan suaminya. "Cepat mandi dan pergi ke meja makan, _umma_ akan keatas untuk melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Paham?"

Hangeng tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, pria paruh baya itu segera bangkit dan mencuri ciuman singkat dibibir istrinya, "Baiklah, Nyonya besar.."

Heechul tersenyum dan mengerling nakal kearah Hangeng yang dibalas senyuman mesum oleh pria itu, Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga sudah masuk kekamar mereka. Heechul segera menyusul kelantai atas menuju kamar anak bungsunya.

 **..**

Kyuhyun tak bosan-bosannya menatap wajah polos Sungmin yang sedang tertidur sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang meninabobokan anaknya. Sesekali pria itu menyingkirkan poni Sungmin yang menjuntai menutupi matanya dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga. Sungmin masih tertidur dengan pulas walaupun Kyuhyun sudah memindahkannya kekasur dan mendekapnya selama ia tertidur, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terusik.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Kyu?" kepala Heechul menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa _umma_?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Sungmin, Heechul mendekat dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat Sungmin.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _kyeopta_!" pekik Heechul berbinar saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang sedang mendengkur halus, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Turunlah untuk makan malam sayang, _appa_ dan _hyung_ mu sudah pulang.. Sungmin juga belum makan kan?" tanya Heechul sedikit berbisik.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan membangunkan Sungmin nanti, _umma_ duluan saja."

"Dan sebaiknya malam ini kalian tidur dikamar tamu, Kyu. _Umma_ akan menyuruh _maid_ membersihkan kamar kalian."

"Ne, _umma_."

"Baiklah, _umma_ turun ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi dan tersenyum tipis untuk membalas senyuman ibunya sebelum kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin.

"Sayang~" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi tirus Sungmin dan mencubitnya, terlalu gemas dengan keimutan gadis polos itu.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar, terusik oleh suara Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mencoba membuka matanya dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah tampan suaminya.

" _Umma_ menyuruh kita turun untuk makan malam, kau dan _baby_ harus makan.." bujuk Kyuhyun, masih setia mengusap pelan pipi tirus itu berkali-kali.

"Atau kau mau makanannya diantar kesini saja, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan cepat, mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

Karena tak juga mendapat jawaban dari istrinya, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan kalau Sungmin belum sepenuhnya memaafkan dirinya dan ia mencoba memutuskan secara sepihak, "Baiklah, aku akan mengantar makanannya kesini, tunggu sebentar ya.." Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang menjadi bantalan untuk Sungmin selama tertidur, namun gadis itu mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemejanya, mencegahnya beranjak.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Kenapa sayang?"

"Bakso ikan panggang.." gumam Sungmin pelan, masih menggenggam erat kemeja Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan kerutan kasar dikemejanya.

"Bakso ikan panggang?" ulang Kyuhyun heran, "Kau mau makan bakso ikan panggang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tak lepas memandangi kemeja Kyuhyun yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan membelikannya untukmu,"

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak, namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menahannya dan tak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Ikut.." lirih Sungmin, mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Glek!_ Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, kenapa juga Sungmin harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya disaat sekarang, disaat dia tidak bisa menyerang perempuan itu. Oh, Tuhan!

"Y-ya, kau boleh ikut.. _Chaa_ ~ ganti bajumu dan kita pergi untuk membeli bakso ikan panggang yang kau mau.."

 **..**

"Mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Hangeng begitu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin turun dengan dengan berbalut jaket tebal.

"Ingin kekedai Shim _Ahjumma_ , Sungmin ingin makan bakso ikan panggang, _appa_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" _Umma_ mau ikut!" Heechul tiba-tiba berteriak datang entah darimana dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diujung tangga. "Bolehkan _umma_ ikut?" tanyanya antusias, menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk, melirik Sungmin yang hanya memasang muka polos dengan raut wajah bingung. Aish, _umma_ nya memang tidak tahu situasi, tidak tahukah dia kalau perang dingin diantara mereka belum sepenuhnya damai?

" _Umma_.." Kyuhyun mencoba menolak keinginan Heechul karena tak ingin Sungmin marah lagi dan mengamuk padanya, namun melihat _puppy eyes_ yang dikeluarkan oleh ibunya itu membuatnya menjadi tidak tega.

" _Umma_ boleh ikut 'kan, sayang? _Umma_ juga mau mencoba bakso ikan panggang buatan Shim _Ahjumma_ ," ujar Heechul setengah memohon pada Sungmin, Heechul memang tahu bahwa dulu Sungmin sering kali kekedai itu karena kecintaan bocah itu pada makanan khas jalanan yang terkenal lezat.

"Apa sebaiknya kita makan diluar saja sekalian?" Donghae tiba-tiba menginterupsi keheningan mereka dengan usulnya, yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Benar-benar ikan nemo ini, batinnya.

Heechul masih menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin memperbaiki segala kecanggungan diantara mereka semenjak kejadian dua bulan lalu, ia ingin Sungmin mereka kembali seperti dulu, menjadi Sungmin mereka yang lincah, hyperaktif, pintar, ceria, polos, dan selalu tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona. Heechul sungguh merindukan Sungmin yang seperti itu, mereka merindukan Sungmin.

Sungmin termenung sesaat, dirinya merasa bimbang sekarang. Disatu sisi dia masih sangat –amat sangat- menyayangi keluarga barunya itu, namun disisi lain rasa terkhianati masih menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf padanya tadi? Apa ini saat nya dia melupakan segala permasalahan diantara mereka dan mulai semuanya kembali dari awal?

"Sayang?" Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya lebih erat, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis kelahiran Januari itu kembali menatap ibu mertuanya yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap, dengan segala keyakinan yang telah dia tetapkan dihatinya, gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan, membuat Heechul berbinar.

" _Jinjjayo_? _Umma_ boleh ikut? Yeaayyy! Terima kasih sayang.."

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh! _Halmoeni_ , itu Minnie _noona_ 'kan?" seorang bocah berusia 3 setengah tahun bertanya pada sang wanita paruh baya yang sedang asyik menyusun beberapa tusuk bakso ikan yang berada diatas meja panggangan.

"Mana?"

"Itu, dicana! Minnie _Noona_ ~~~" bocah itu langsung berteriak girang saat melihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah sumringah, dengan segera bocah itu berlari menghampiri ' _noona_ ' nya dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat sang _noona_.

Sang nenek hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan cucu nya dan kembali menyusun dagangannya.

" _Noona_ , _noona_ kemana caja? Candeul jadi main cendilian.." sungut bocah itu, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari 5 orang yang mengelilingi _noona_ nya.

Sungmin –sang _noona_ \- tersenyum hangat dan mencubit pelan pipi gembil bocah lelaki itu, " _Mianhae, noona_ sibuk sekali.. jadi tidak bisa main dengan Sandeul."

"Tato _noona_ yang bilu-bilu itu mana?" tanya Sandeul polos, meraba-raba wajah Sungmin dengan penasaran. Sungmin terkikik.

"Sudah hilang, _songsaenim noona_ bilang _noona_ tidak boleh pakai _tatto_ ,"

Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertegun. Melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas dan tersenyum pada anak kecil dipelukannya membuat mereka menahan nafas. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka melihat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu.

"Ehem," Heechul berdehem dan ikut berjongkok bersama Sungmin dan tersenyum manis pada Sandeul, "Halo, anak manis.. siapa namamu?"

"Kang Candeul," jawab Sandeul, " _Ahjumma_ ciapa?"

"Aku? Aku ibunya Minnie _noona_..." sahut Heechul ceria, Sandeul mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi _noona_ bilang _eomma_ nya _noona_ cudah ada diculga cama _eomma_ dan _appa_ nya Candeul, _ahjumma_ bohong ya?" Heechul tercekat, menatap Sandeul yang tengah menyipitkan matanya sembari menatap Heechul dengan curiga.

"Dia _eomma noona_ , sayang.." ujar Sungmin menengahi, Sandeul mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sungmin.

" _Eomma_ nya _noona_ ada dua?" tanya Sandeul sambil mengerjap, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "Woahh~ hebat! Candeul juga mau punya _eomma_ dua!"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat kepolosan Sandeul, bagaimana bisa ia meminta _eomma_ nya menjadi dua?

"Lalu meleka ciapa?" tunjuk Sandeul, menatap Hangeng, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

Donghae maju dan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengusak surai hitam bocah itu, "Kami keluarganya Sungmin _noona_."

Sandeul mengangguk sambil bergumam 'oh' dan kembali menatap Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

" _Noona_ , Candeul cudah bica bantu _Halmoeni_ memanggang bakco ikan kecukaannya _noona_." Pekiknya gembira, mata Sungmin berbinar.

"Benarkah? Woahh~ Sandeul hebat!" ujar Sungmin sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, Sandeul tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi susunya.

" _Kajja, noona_! _Halmoeni_ kangen cama _noona_." Dengan segera Sandeul menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tangan kecil nya menuju kedai yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari tempat mereka, meninggalkan 5 orang dibelakangnya yang sedang termenung.

"Benarkah dia itu Sungmin kita?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, menatap Sungmin dan Sandeul menghampiri kedai.

"Hahh, dia tersenyum dan tertawa bersama bocah itu, sementara dirumah selalu mengamuk dan memasang wajah dingin. Aku seperti merasa keluarga kita sangat jahat padanya," desah Donghae, memasukkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi saku celananya dan memasang tampang _cool_. Heechul mendelik.

"Kau bilang apa, Cho!?"

"Sudahlah," ujar Hangeng jengah, "Lebih baik kita kesana, aku sudah lapar." Lanjutnya dan merangkul bahu anak bungsu nya yang sedari tadi terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Big Thank's**

 **AiKyumin137 ; Harusuki Ginichi – 137411 ; HeeKyuMin91 ; danactebh ; Cho Ryeong Min ; Anisa Jung ; rei kumiko ; LeeVinct137 ; ratihsusi31 ; nanayukeroo ; Nurul Asyiah818 ; Cho Kyumin137 ; PumpkinEvil137 ; choi hyuna ; Pspnya kyu ; NurindaKyuMin ; ovallea ; Choi MeiHwa ; nurul ; PaboGirl ; ismayminniELF ; orange girls ; cloudswan ; Gyumin ; Elimpmong ; Shengmin137 ; abihikmah**

 **.**

 **Ehem .. haii, maafkan keterlambatan pheo dalam mengupdate yaa .. pheo juga minta maaf kalo alur cerita nya gak bagus atau membosankan.**

 **Agak kecewa sebenernya karna review nya turun, tapi ya sudahlahh ,, pheo bersyukur masih ada yg menghargai dan mengapresiasi karya pheo .. terima kasih {}**

 **See u next chap ..**

 **Annyeong...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Noona, Candeul cudah bica bantu Halmoeni memanggang bakco ikan kecukaannya noona." Pekiknya gembira, mata Sungmin berbinar._

" _Benarkah? Woahh~ Sandeul hebat!" ujar Sungmin sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, Sandeul tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi susunya._

" _Kajja, noona! Halmoeni kangen cama noona." Dengan segera Sandeul menarik tangan Sungmin dengan tangan kecil nya menuju kedai yang hanya berjarak 20 meter dari tempat mereka, meninggalkan 5 orang dibelakangnya yang sedang termenung._

" _Benarkah dia itu Sungmin kita?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan, menatap Sungmin dan Sandeul menghampiri kedai._

" _Hahh, dia tersenyum dan tertawa bersama bocah itu, sementara dirumah selalu mengamuk dan memasang wajah dingin. Aku seperti merasa keluarga kita sangat jahat padanya," desah Donghae, memasukkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi saku celananya dan memasang tampang cool. Heechul mendelik._

" _Kau bilang apa, Cho!?"_

" _Sudahlah," ujar Hangeng jengah, "Lebih baik kita kesana, aku sudah lapar." Lanjutnya dan merangkul bahu anak bungsu nya yang sedari tadi terdiam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang..." sapa wanita paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang panggangan dengan apron biru saat melihat Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk Hangeng dan Heechul duduk didepannya, sekilas Kyuhyun melihat istrinya sedang bermain dengan bocah bernama Sandeul tadi, membuat Kyuhyun membayangkan jika anak mereka nanti lahir dan sudah seumuran dengan Sandeul sekarang, pasti menggemaskan.

" _Halmoeni_ ~ meleka itu kelualganya Minnie _noona_..." ujar Sandeul memberitahu, sang nenek yang ternyata adalah Shim _ahjumma_ terkejut.

"Benarkah, Sannie? Woahh~ _Annyeong haseyo_... Maaf, saya tidak tahu.."

"Tidak apa-apa _ahjumma_ ," balas Eunhyuk sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sungmin tidak pernah membawa keluarganya kesini, dia hanya bilang sudah menikah dan mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya... Aku bersyukur Sungmin bisa bahagia." Ujar Shim _Ahjumma_ , melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan rubik yang diambil Sandeul, kelima orang itu ikut melirik dan tersenyum.

"Benarkah Sungmin bilang begitu, _Ahjumma_?" tanya Donghae iseng.

Shim _Ahjumma_ tersenyum, "Sejak kecil anak itu sering kesini, setiap pulang sekolah... anak itu pasti akan mampir walaupun hanya sekedar menyapa ku ataupun menyapa ibu Sandeul kala itu.." cerita Shim _Ahjumma_ , Kyuhyun dan keluarganya asyik menyimak. "Dia selalu memamerkan hasil ulangannya atau ujian sekolah dengan nilai sempurna, sampai sekarang.. selalu dapat beasiswa penuh dan penghargaan dari lomba-lomba yang diikutinya, aku saja yang bukan keluarganya sangat bangga pada anak itu."

"Anak yang baik..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau suaminya itu?" tanya Shim Ahjumma, Donghae terkejut dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ah, bukan... Dia suaminya," Donghae menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mengamati Sungmin yang terlihat serius sekali.

"Oh.. tampan," puji wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum,

" _Ahjumma_ ," panggil Heechul, Shim _Ahjumma_ menatap wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu sambil mengulas senyum manis. "Anda bilang Sungmin setiap hari kesini kan?"

"Ya, memangnya ada apa?'

"Apa anda tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin sering luka-luka setiap pulang sekolah?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

Shim _Ahjumma_ mengernyit dan tampak berpikir sebentar, "Apa Sungmin tidak memberitahu kalian?"

"Memberitahu soal apa, _Ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun ikut menyimak pembicaraan antara dua wanita dewasa itu.

"Sering kali preman datang kesini untuk menggoda Sungmin atau pun gadis-gadis yang menurut mereka cantik. Dulu Sungmin seringkali mengabaikan mereka dan lebih memilih pulang, tapi akhir-akhir ini tempramen anak itu mudah sekali naik dan berakhir dipukuli oleh preman-preman itu."

"APA?!"

"Sudah kubilang Sungmin tidak perlu meladeni preman-preman itu, tapi anak itu hanya bilang 'Aku sedang kesal', dan menyulut emosi para preman itu. Aku sendiri heran, dia anak perempuan tapi sifatnya seperti laki-laki."

Saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca, sedangkan Hangeng yang sedari tadi diam menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa preman itu sering kemari, _Ahjumma_?"

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak sejahat apa yang kalian pikirkan, mereka murni hanya menggoda Sungmin dan tidak ada niatan lebih jauh. Bahkan setelah berkelahi mereka akrab kembali seperti biasa."

Donghae memijat pelipisnya dengan gusar, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.

" _Halmoeniiii_ ~" Sandeul berteriak nyaring dan berlari menghampiri sang nenek yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar, dibelakangnya Sungmin mengekor dengan langkah pelan dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Seketika tatapan tajam tertuju padanya.

Sungmin masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tak menyadari tatapan tajam dan penuh intimidasi yang ditujukan padanya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa diperhatikan dan mendongak, menatap satu persatu keluarganya dengan tatapan innocent.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan, risih dengan tatapan setajam itu.

"Pulang sekarang!" tegas Kyuhyun dan segera menarik Sungmin menuju mobil.

"H-hey! Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Aku bilang pulang sekarang, Cho Sungmin."

"Kyu, jangan seperti itu.." Heechul berusaha menahan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak perduli.

" _Noonaaa_ ~" panggil Sandeul nyaring, bocah itu heran kenapa Sungmin ditarik paksa oleh ahjussi yang tidak dia kenal.

"Maaf, _ahjumma_. Kami pesan dua puluh tusuk untuk dibawa pulang," ujar Eunhyuk sopan, Shim _Ahjumma_ yang masih termenung melihat kepergian Sungmin begitu saja tersentak dan mengangguk gelagapan.

"A-ah, ne.. Tunggu sebentar."

"Hahhh, anak itu.." desah Hangeng, segera beranjak menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sementara Donghae dan Heechul menunggu Eunhyuk membayar pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjumma_. Kami permisi dulu..."

 **..**

 **..**

Kyuhyun masih menarik lengan Sungmin sampai mereka berdua berada dikamar –yang sudah dibersihkan oleh maid, pria itu langsung menyentak lengan istrinya, membuat Sungmin terhuyung dan terduduk ditempat tidur.

"Jadi kau berkelahi dengan preman?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintimidasi. Sungmin tercekat dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti berkelahi atau aku akan menyekolahkanmu dirumah. Apa kau tidak mendengar peringatanku!?"

"Kau-"

"Kau tahu berbahaya berurusan dengan preman seberapapun baiknya mereka!" bentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjengit kaget. "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah keluar rumah, mulai besok kau _homeschooling_." Putus Kyuhyun.

 _ **DEG!**_ Sungmin kembali tercekat, seketika emosinya naik kembali.

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Sungmin dingin.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!"

"Aku punya hak, karena aku suamimu."

"Kau masih bilang kau suamiku?" tanya Sungmin mengejek, "Suami mana yang tega membohongi istrinya perihal orang tua kandungnya, huh!?"

"Cho Sungmin!"

"Apa?" tantang Sungmin, "Kau mau menamparku lagi?"

Kyuhyun seketika bungkam saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan sengit, aura permusuhan kembali muncul di sekitar gadis itu. Lelaki itu berusaha menekan emosinya dalam-dalam dan membuang nafasnya perlahan sebelum menatap dengan pandangan lembut pada Sungmin.

"Dengar, sayang..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan, menggenggam erat kedua jemari Sungmin, "Aku tidak mau kau terluka, aku tidak ingin melihatmu berkelahi lagi. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti permintaan ku kali ini? Kau istriku, Min.. kau sedang mengandung anak kita.." lanjutnya memelas. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sungmin, pikirnya. Gadis itu masih dalam emosi yang labil akibat kehamilan mudanya dan permasalahan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Sungmin berbuat nekad karena ulahnya.

Sungmin masih memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan awas kearah Kyuhyun, namun tidak sedikitpun menepis tautan tangan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" pinta Kyuhyun lagi, mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu." Ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Apa?"

"Siapa orang tuaku? Dan kenapa aku dibuang kepanti asuhan?"

 _ **DEG!**_ Kyuhyun tercekat. Tanpa sadar mengendurkan genggamannya dijemari Sungmin. Kedua mata itu bertubrukan satu sama lain dan memandang penuh makna.

"Jawab aku," kata Sungmin lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Jika aku menjawabnya, kau berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanku dan keluarga kita lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan penawaran padamu, Tuan Cho."

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya," sahut Kyuhyun, "Jika kau berjanji, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini terdengar cukup serius. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun cukup lama, seakan berfikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk meski ragu-ragu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, ia menuntun istrinya itu untuk duduk ditepi ranjang mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik," ujar Kyuhyun setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu adalah kenyataan."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Orang tuamu adalah sahabat _umma_ dan _appa_ semasa mereka sekolah," Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya sementara Sungmin menyimak. "Namanya Lee Kangin dan Park Leeteuk."

"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela nafasnya, "Mereka meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan."

 _ **DEG!**_ Nafas Sungmin memburu, matanya mulai memanas menahan lajunya air mata yang ingin keluar.

"A-apa?"

"Alasan kenapa kau dititipkan sedari kecil dipanti asuhan bukan karena mereka tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu, sayang.. tapi mereka melakukannya untuk melindungimu.." tutur Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh.

"Melindungiku dari siapa? Dan dari apa?" tanyanya serak, Kyuhyun menghapus lelehan bening yang mengalir dipipi gadis itu.

"Jung Yunho." Ucap Kyuhyun, "Dia adalah rekan bisnis _appa_ mu, dan dia menyukai Leeteuk _umma_."

"Dulu, Jung Yunho sangat tergila-gila dengan _umma_ mu. Sampai dia melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan kedua orang tuamu. Tapi Kangin _ahjussi_ dan Leeteuk _umma_ tidak bisa dipisahkan begitu saja, sampai akhirnya Leeteuk _umma_ divonis mengandung. Dan Yunho ingin merebutmu dari orang tuamu." Jelas Kyuhyun, melirik Sungmin yang mulai terisak tanpa suara.

"Akhirnya Kangin _ahjussi_ menyembunyikan Leeteuk _umma_ dirumah kami, saat itu umurku baru 5 tahun." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengenang masa kecilnya, "Waktu itu Leeteuk _umma_ bilang bahwa aku dan Donghae _hyung_ harus menjagamu saat kau lahir nanti. Leeteuk _umma_ sangat bahagia bisa tinggal bersama kami, sampai pada akhirnya, Yunho tahu kalau Leeteuk _umma_ ada dirumah kami. Tapi waktu itu dia tidak tahu apakah Leeteuk _umma_ masih mengandung atau tidak. Jadi kami membuat rencana."

"Rencana apa?"

"Meninggalkanmu dipanti asuhan dan berpura-pura bahwa Leeteuk _umma_ meninggal karena terjatuh ditangga dan keguguran." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi, "Tadinya _umma_ ingin kau tinggal disini, tapi Yunho tahu kalau rahim _umma_ sudah diangkat setelah melahirkanku dan akan sangat mencurigakan jika kau tinggal disini, itu sebabnya kau dititipkan dipanti asuhan.."

"Be-benarkah..?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya, Kyuhyun merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan.

"Percayalah, sayang.. Leeteuk _umma_ dan Kangin _ahjussi_ sangat menyayangimu. 3 tahun yang lalu Yunho meninggal karena serangan jantung. Dan itu sebabnya orang tuamu ingin menjemputmu kembali dari panti asuhan. Tapi ternyata, mereka kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju kesana.." ungkapnya pelan, Sungmin menangis.

" _Umma_..."

"Ssstt``` Jangan menangis sayang..."

"K-kyu..."

 _ **DEG!**_

Kyuhyun tersentak, terkejut saat Sungmin memanggil namanya. Ini pertama kalinya sejak dua bulan yang lalu kesalahpahaman ini mulai terjadi, Sungmin kembali memanggil namanya.

"Y-ya.."

"Maafkan aku```" isak Sungmin, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dan mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah tidak memberitahumu sejak awal.. maaf.." bisik Kyuhyun, menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir disana. Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeram perlahan, sudah lama ia merindukan rasanya manis bibir Sungmin. Rasanya masih sama, bahkan mungkin terasa lebih manis. Dengan lembut pria itu menyesap dalam-dalam bibir plum istrinya, saling menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang cukup lama.

Kyuhyun melepas tautannya dan mengusap permukaan bibir Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya dan menatap mata rubah itu penuh cinta.

"Kembalilah menjadi Sungmin-ku.." lirih Kyuhyun seraya menyatukan kedua kening mereka, Sungmin terisak. "Cho Sungmin-ku..."

Sungmin mengangguk dan langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dalam bentuk pelukan, pelukan yang sangat erat. Keduanya menghapus segala kesalahpahaman mereka selama ini dengan cara menangis bersama selama semalaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Corp _Office_ tampak lenggang di _lobby_ utama, hanya beberapa karyawan yang terlihat mondar-mandir. Dipintu utama tampak seorang yeoja terlihat memasuki kantor tersebut dengan kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang cukup seksi.

Wanita itu berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju meja resepsionis.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada diruangannya?" tanyanya angkuh, sang resepsionis ber _name tag_ 'Park Bom' itu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum.

" _Jeseonghamnida_ , Nona. Jika saya boleh tahu ada keperluan apa Anda dengan _Sajangnim_?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, pribadi."

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Apa harus?"

" _Jeseonghamnida_ , tapi memang begitu peraturan kantor kami."

"Sudah," jawabnya asal, Park Bom mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ruangan _Sajangnim_ ada dilantai 12, pintu ganda sebelah kanan, Nona."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan segera beranjak menuju lift tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

 **..**

 **..**

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan lembar-lembar kerjanya, sesekali gadis itu mengumpat pelan dan kembali mencebikkan bibir plumnya saat merasa Kyuhyun tak ingin beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kyu~~" rengek Sungmin lagi, gadis itu masih memakai seragam SMA dan tengah duduk disofa. Sungmin memang baru selesai menghadapi Ujian Sekolah Kelulusan dan langsung meluncur kekantor Kyuhyun setelah mendapat izin dari Heechul. Sungmin ingin meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Sebentar sayang, sebentar lagi selesai.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari beberapa map yang sedang dibaca dan ditandatanganinya.

"Tapi aku sudah disini satu jam," balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Tas sekolah yang masih tersampir lengkap dipunggungnya dan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut begitu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi, oke?" bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongak.

"Kuberi waktu 10 menit, lebih dari itu aku pulang." Ujar Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai seorang direktur sedangkan Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan _games_ diponselnya.

 _ **Kriettt~**_

"Kyuhyun-ah~" sebuah suara merdu menyapu indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama melihat kearah pintu dan melihat sesosok wanita berdiri dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia sangat kenal siapa wanita yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Vic..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Haii, pheo mau langsung berterima kasih aja sama semua viewers yg udh ngapresiasi karya2 pheo.**

 **Nah waktu itu ada yg pengen lebih deket lagi sama pheo, masih berminat? Hehe**

 **Readers bisa add akun line pheo yaitu devioh_**

 **Disana bisa tanya apapun, serius! Wkwk,**

 **Oke sekian dulu, see you next chap.. anyyeong^^**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Ayyalaksita ; Guest ; PumpkinEvil137 ; sanmayy88 ; Nurul Asyiah818 ; Guest(2) ; nurul ; cloudswan ; Gyumin cho ; Mel ; Pspnya kyu ; Kimchullaelf joy ; ismayminniELF ; Frostbee ; NurindaKyumin ; Shengmin137 ; dosarang12 ; nanayukeroo ; Shywona489 ; rei kumiko ; hanna ; PaboGirl ; Girl in awesome world ; Harusuki Ginichi ; Anisa Jung**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous...**_

 _Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah menunduk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Tas sekolah yang masih tersampir lengkap dipunggungnya dan seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut begitu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum._

" _Sebentar lagi, oke?" bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongak._

" _Kuberi waktu 10 menit, lebih dari itu aku pulang." Ujar Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk._

 _Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai seorang direktur sedangkan Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan memainkan games diponselnya._

 _ **Kriettt~**_

" _Kyuhyun-ah~" sebuah suara merdu menyapu indera pendengaran Kyuhyun. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama melihat kearah pintu dan melihat sesosok wanita berdiri dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun._

 _Kyuhyun tersentak kaget,_ _ia sangat kenal siapa wanita yang tengah berdiri disana._

" _Vic..?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Victoria tersenyum, berjalan anggun kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung menghadiahi pria itu dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman, tanpa menyadari raut wajah terkejut Sungmin.

"K-kau.. siapa?" tanya Sungmin terbata, terkejut saat melihat suaminya dicium dan dipeluk oleh wanita yang tidak dia kenal.

Sang wanita menoleh dan mengernyit heran, masih dengan tangan yang memeluk leher Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ada anak sekolah disini, Kyu?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia siapa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersentak dan dengan segera melepas pelukan Victoria darinya.

"Aku kekasihnya, kau siapa?" bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab, melainkan Victoria yang menjawab dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Vic!" tegur Kyuhyun, kaget saat mendengar jawaban wanita itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan perempuan itu bergantian, mencoba mencerna ucapan Victoria yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Dia kekasih Kyuhyun? Lalu Sungmin siapa?

"Aku-"

"Ah~ kau pasti anak sekolah yang ingin melakukan praktek kerja lapangan disini 'kan?"

" _Nde_?"

"Datanglah lain kali, aku ingin melepas rindu dengan kekasihku." Usir Victoria angkuh, Sungmin menatap Victoria tidak suka, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam tak merespon.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan memanggil Sungmin.

"Ming!"

"Kyu~ Aku merindukanmu```"

Kyuhyun mendelik saat melihat sikap manja Victoria, dengan kasar ia menyentak lengan perempuan itu yang bergelayut manja dilengannya, "Minggir, Vic! Aku harus mengejar istriku." Ucapnya dingin.

 _ **DEG!**_

"Siapa?" tanya wanita itu kaget, Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Gadis yang memakai seragam SMA itu istriku." Ulang Kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu tercengang, tapi masih tersadar untuk menahan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya sangsi, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa banyak kata meninggalkan Victoria dan segera berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"Kau melihat kemana Sungmin pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yoona yang sedang duduk dimejanya, Yoona berdiri dan membungkuk singkat.

"Sepertinya Nyonya pergi keruang Cho _Sajangnim_ , Tuan."

"Terima kasih," ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung beranjak menuju ruangan Donghae, kakaknya.

 **..**

 **..**

"Siapa wanita yang kau maksud, Min?" tanya Donghae heran, pria itu duduk bersandar dimeja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan disaku celana sementara Sungmin duduk disofa sambil merengut.

"Tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi perempuan itu bilang dia kekasih Kyuhyun."

"Kekasih?" ulang Donghae bingung, "Setahuku saat bersama mu dia tidak punya kekasih. Kalaupun iya, dia akan dibunuh lebih dulu oleh _umma_."

"Aish, pokoknya antarkan aku pulang, _oppa_." Sungut Sungmin, bibirnya sukses mengerucut sepanjang siang itu.

Donghae mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan telepon appa dulu."

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk,"

"Min." Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh kearah pintu, namun saat itu juga Sungmin melengos saat tahu siapa yang datang sementara Donghae menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bawa wanita lain kekantor mu, Cho!?" tuding Donghae langsung.

Kyuhyun terhenyak kaget dan menghela nafas kasar. "Tidak, dia salah paham,"

"Lalu?"

"Victoria kembali."

"Apa?"

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga mereka.

"Kau serius?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dia semakin gila, kau tahu?"

"Yah, aku tidak heran. Perempuan itu sedari dulu juga sudah gila. Kau saja yang baru sadar."

"Kau mengataiku?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengantarku pulang, aku akan meminta _appa_ mengantarku, _oppa_." Perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae diinterupsi oleh Sungmin yang mulai kesal karena diabaikan. Gadis itu bergegas bangkit dan ingin pergi jika saja tangan Kyuhyun tidak mencekal pergelangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, sayang``"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin jengah, pipinya yang digembungkan membuatnya semakin imut. "Kau membuatku menunggu satu jam hanya untuk menunggu wanita itu datang 'kan?"

" _Aniyo_ ," bantah Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, kau mau jalan-jalan kan? Kajja."

" _Shireo_!" ujar Sungmin dan menyentak keras tangan Kyuhyun, "Aku mau pulang."

"Yasudah, kuantar."

"Aku mau _appa_ yang mengantarku, tidak mau kau. Jauh-jauh sana." Usir Sungmin telak dan langsung berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang termenung.

"Kupikir kau akan berakhir dengan tidur disofa, Cho." Komentar Donghae setelah cukup lama terdiam. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Apanya yang tidur disofa? Aish, diam saja kau _hyung_." Gerutu Kyuhyun sebal dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana rumah keluarga besar Cho terlihat damai, beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ terlihat berlalu lalang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Suara-suara sendok, garpu, pisau dan piring saling berdentingan satu sama lain. Tampak 6 orang duduk dimeja makan dengan tenang, namun jika ditelisik, suasana canggung mulai terasa karena salah satu diantara mereka terlihat memajukan bibirnya dan mengacak-acak makanannya, sedangkan orang disampingnya terlihat gusar.

Kyuhyun sesekali melirik istrinya, Sungmin yang hanya menusuk-nusuk garpunya pada daging didepannya. Orang tua dan juga kakak serta iparnya hanya menatap maklum.

"Sayang`` kenapa tidak dimakan makananmu? Kasihan _baby_.." bujuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin melirik dari sudut ekor matanya sambil mendengus.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu." Sahut Sungmin ketus, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana hasil ujiannya, sayang? Kapan keluar?" tanya Hangeng selaku kepala keluarga, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Minggu depan keluar, _appa_." jawab Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Heechul heran, gemas dengan tingkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hanya salah paham _umma_ ," Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan, namun Sungmin lebih dulu membanting garpunya.

"Aku selesai," ujar Sungmin pelan, membungkuk singkat dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Kau belum menjelaskan padanya?" tanya Donghae, menggidik kearah Sungmin yang menghilang ditangga. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Memang masalah apa?" tanya Eunhyuk pada suaminya, Donghae menoleh dan mencomot satu perkedel.

"Victoria datang kekantor Kyuhyun hari ini. Sepertinya dia baru kembali dari China,"

"Lalu kenapa Sungmin merajuk sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, anak itu tiba-tiba datang keruanganku sambil cemberut dan bilang kalau ada wanita yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun diruangannya."

"Mwo?" Hangeng, Heechul dan Eunhyuk memekik bersamaan dan serentak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Victoria bilang begitu padamu?" tanya Heechul gemas.

"Aku selesai," ujar Kyuhyun, malas mendengar ocehan keluarganya.

"Percuma kau kekamar, pintunya sudah dikunci. Lebih baik kekamar tamu saja," Kyuhyun mendelik saat mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang teramat santai.

"Akan kudobrak jika dia benar-benar mengunci pintunya." Balas Kyuhyun sengit,

Donghae mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "Silahkan jika kau ingin surat cerai ada didepan matamu." Katanya, Kyuhyun melotot dan menggeram.

" _Hyung_!"

"Lebih baik bicarakan pelan-pelan, dia sedang hamil. Emosinya cepat tersulut." Eunhyuk ikut berkomentar sembari mengupas sebuah apel untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, sedikit termenung mengenang kejadian tadi siang. Victoria, perempuan yang dulu sempat membuatnya tergila-gila sebelum berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Perempuan yang dicintainya namun dengan tega mengkhianatinya. Bercumbu dengan seniornya sendiri dikampus dan mencampakkan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang perempuan itu bilang merindukan Kyuhyun? _Cih_.

 _ **Duk!**_

"Aww..." Kyuhyun meringis pelan seraya memegangi keningnya yang sukses mencium pintu kamarnya sendiri, tak menyadari kalau ia melamun dan sudah ada didepan kamarnya dan Sungmin.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Sayang..." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya perlahan sembari menarik kenop pintu, namun apa yang dibilang oleh Donghae benar. Sungmin mengunci pintunya.

"Aish," tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeluh, kalau begini caranya dia akan benar-benar tidur dikamar tamu, tanpa memeluk Sungmin? Big NO. "Sayang, aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun, setengah memohon. Namun tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar.

"Min?" Kyuhyun kembali mengetuk pintunya dan menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu, namun keadaan didalam kamar hening.

"Min, kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang entah kemana, Sungmin sedang hamil dan mereka baru berbaikan sebulan yang lalu. Eunhyuk juga bilang keadaan gadis itu sering kali berubah-ubah karena kehamilannya. Bisa saja Sungmin berbuat nekad kan? Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran terakhir terlintas. Dengan agak keras ia kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Sayang? Aku akan dobrak pintunya jika kau tidak juga menjawabku." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah panik, ia melihat kesekeliling dan membongkar laci bufet disebelah pintu kamarnya, mencari kunci cadangan yang biasa ditaruh _maid_ jika Kyuhyun atau Sungmin terkunci dikamar.

 _Gotcha!_ Kyuhyun menemukan kunci duplikat kamarnya dan langsung memasukkan anak kunci itu dengan cepat. Setelahnya pria itu langsung melesak masuk kekamar dan tercengang melihat keadaan kamar yang kosong.

"Ming?" panggil Kyuhyun, segera lelaki itu memeriksa kamar mandi namun kosong, tempat tidur pun masih terlihat rapi. Kyuhyun baru akan keluar memanggil orang tuanya jika saja ia tidak melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk disofa dibalkon kamarnya. Kepalanya yang menyembul membuat Kyuhyun yakin itu istrinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri balkon kamarnya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah tertidur dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger dikedua telinganya. Seketika Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

Kyuhyun berjongkok disamping kursi yang diduduki Sungmin, mengamati wajah cantik istrinya yang sedang tertidur. Pria itu tersenyum dan menyingkirkan poni Sungmin yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya, menyelipkannya dibelakang telinga gadis itu.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin digenggamannya dan melepas kedua _earphone_ nya. Lalu mengangkat Sungmin dengan hati-hati, berniat memindahkannya ketempat tidur. Sungmin selalu terlihat lelah, mungkin karena kehamilan diusianya yang masih muda, pikirnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padamu besok. Istirahat sayang, aku mencintaimu```" bisik Kyuhyun lirih dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring disebelah gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari terlihat mengintip dari sela-sela gorden kamar, suara burung-burung berkicau pun menjadi nyanyian pagi yang sangat indah. Kyuhyun masih setia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas, kepalanya ditopang dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengelus sayang surai hitam Sungmin. Sesekali lelaki itu tersenyum, mengagumi mahakarya indah yang diciptakan Tuhan. Sungmin terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya, polos dan cantik.

Ini hari sabtu, Kyuhyun bebas dengan dokumen-dokumen gila yang membelitnya, dan rencananya lelaki itu ingin membayar hutang kencan yang batal kemarin karena Sungmin merajuk.

"Eungghh~" Sungmin menggeliat pelan dan menyatukan kedua alisnya, perlahan-lahan gadis itu menampakkan mata rubahnya yang masih terlihat sayu dan langsung menangkap sosok wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Pagi istriku yang cantik.." sapa Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa tidur disini? Aku sudah mengunci pintunya semalam." Ujar Sungmin serak, khas orang bangun tidur, namun sukses membuat senyuman Kyuhyun luntur seketika.

"Kau masih marah padaku, heum?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Baiklah... Aku minta maaf karena mengabaikanmu kemarin.." sesal Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendelik, "Aku juga minta maaf tentang kedatangan wanita itu."

"Jadi dia benar pacarmu?" tanya Sungmin sarkatis, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya masih setia mengelus surai Sungmin.

"Dia mantan kekasihku, jauh sebelum aku berhubungan denganmu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa dia datang kekantor dan mengaku sebagai kekasihmu? Kau ingin kembali padanya dan menyingkirkanku ya?"

" _Aniyo_ ," jawab Kyuhyun cepat, mata Sungmin memicing. Tapi percayalah itu malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kemarin, yang kutahu dia ada di China se-"

"Kau bahkan tahu dia ada di China."

"Aish, dengar dulu.." tukas Kyuhyun tak sabar, kesal karena omongannya dipotong begitu saja. "Aku memang sangat mencintainya, sang- Tapi itu dulu." Kyuhyun buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat Sungmin melotot.

"Dia mengkhianatiku, bercumbu dengan senior yang selama ini aku hormati. Dan setelah itu dia pindah ke China."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, melihat manik mata suaminya dan mencoba mencari kebohongan disana.

"Kau serius? Tidak sedang membohongiku?" tanya Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak ada untungnya aku membohongimu, sayang.." sahut Kyuhyun kalem, "Aku hanya mencintaimu... Cho Sungmin-ku dan Cho Junior," lanjut Kyuhyun sembari mengelus perut Sungmin yang mulai kelihatan membuncit karena sudah memasuki usia kandungan ke-tiga bulan.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau membohongiku aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Sungmin, Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengecup kening istrinya itu.

"Aku rela," jawab Kyuhyun pelan, "Jadi, mau menerima tawaran untuk berkencan denganku hari ini? Aku ingin membayar kencan yang batal kemarin.." ujarnya mengerling, Sungmin berubah berbinar.

"Benar kita akan kencan?" tanya Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yeeaayyyy!" pekik Sungmin, "Kita makan eskrim ya? Setelah itu kita beli permen kapas, lalu beli bakso ikan panggang! Ya?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak heran istri cantiknya ini terlihat menggemaskan seperti _bunny_. Wajahnya yang polos saat mendengar kata eskrim sangat menggemaskan, belum lagi pikirannya yang hanya tertuju pada makanan. Persis seperti bocah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Haloo~ kemaren ada yg masih penasaran sama ortunya Sungmin, memang pheo membuat cerita dimana ortu nya sungmin udh meninggal, gak akan dibahas lagi sama pheo, mungkin nanti ke depannya pheo akan menyelipkan sedikit flashback pertama kali kyuhyun ketemu sungmin, tapi gak janji yaa.. hehe**

 **Review juseyooooo~**

 **Big thank's**

 **ismayminniELF ; AiKyuMin137 ; sanmayy88 ; ovallea ; Harusuki Ginichi – 137411 ; Pspnya kyu ; KMS137 ; 96 ; cloudswan ; minnie ; rei kumiko ; SecretVin137 ; PumpkinEvil137 ; Nurul Asyiah818 ; Shengmin137 ; Gyumin cho ; nanayukeroo ; orange girls ; Shywona489 ; Girls in awesome world ; nurindaKyumin ; Anisa Jung ; Guest ; lee hye byung ; ichi ; abihikmah ; PaboGirl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapters**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous...**_

" _Aku rela," jawab Kyuhyun pelan, "Jadi, mau menerima tawaran untuk berkencan denganku hari ini? Aku ingin membayar kencan yang batal kemarin.." ujarnya mengerling, Sungmin berubah berbinar._

" _Benar kita akan kencan?" tanya Sungmin antusias, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Yeeaayyyy!" pekik Sungmin, "Kita makan eskrim ya? Setelah itu kita beli permen kapas, lalu beli bakso ikan panggang! Ya?"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak heran istri cantiknya ini terlihat menggemaskan seperti bunny. Wajahnya yang polos saat mendengar kata eskrim sangat menggemaskan, belum lagi pikirannya yang hanya tertuju pada makanan. Persis seperti bocah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aigoo_ ~ Sungminnie, mau kemana?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat Sungmin melongok kedapur, gadis itu sudah memakai sebuah mini _dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ dengan rambut yang kuncir sedikit diatas poninya, membuatnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kyuhyun mau mengajak ke Taman Bermain, _umma_..." sahutnya ceria, Heechul tersenyum manis dan sedikit merapikan helaian rambut menantu mudanya itu. Bersyukur karena Sungmin mereka yang ceria dan menggemaskan sudah kembali.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, makan dulu sayang... _umma_ sudah memasak _japchae_ dan _bulgogi_ kesukaan Minnie.."

" _Jeongmalyo_? Woahhh..."

"Aku juga mau, _umma_!" Sungmin dan Heechul sontak menoleh kearah pintu dapur saat mendengar suara tak kalah heboh dari Sungmin. Dilihatnya Donghae berjalan santai dan tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Mana _appa_ dan istrimu?"

"Disini _umma_ ," sahut Eunhyuk, satu persatu anggota keluarganya mulai memasuki ruang makan. Kyuhyun datang terakhir. Pria itu memakai _T-shirt_ polos berwarna putih dipadu dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana _jeans_ berserta sepatu kets berwarna biru, tampak membuatnya seperti remaja SMA.

"Kau tampak berbeda, Kyu.." komentar Eunhyuk, menatap kagum paras tampan Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika disandingkan dengan Sungmin. Seperti pasangan muda yang sedang kasmaran.

"Sungmin yang memilihkannya, aku tinggal pakai." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan satu potong daging pada istrinya. Gadis itu tampak berbinar senang sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

" _Jeseonghamnida_ , Nyonya... Ada seorang wanita cantik saat ini sedang menunggu diruang depan, beliau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun." Salah seorang _maid_ menginterupsi kegiatan makan pagi keluarga Cho yang hangat itu. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

"Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Victoria, Tuan Muda."

 _ **DEG!**_

Sumpit yang Sungmin pegang berhenti diudara begitu mendengar nama seorang gadis yang kemarin membuatnya dongkol setengah mati, dengan keras dia membanting sumpit itu dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan perempuan itu?!" tanya Sungmin nyalang, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Memang, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kesini."

"Sabar dulu, Min..." ujar Eunhyuk menengahi.

"Biar _umma_ yang melihatnya,"

"Aku saja _umma_." Sela Kyuhyun.

"Diam disini atau kencan kita batal." Ancam Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada sang istri.

Kyuhyun mengusap sayang pipi Sungmin yang mulai terlihat bulat, "Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam sayang... bukankah tadi pagi sudah aku jelaskan?"

" _Shirreo_!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat semua yang ada disana menahan nafas melihat keimutan Sungmin.

"Kita lihat saja berdua bagaimana? Supaya dia tahu kalau aku juga sudah beristri." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak mau! Nanti dia mengataiku anak sekolah lagi.." sungut gadis kelinci itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh, bukankah istrinya memang masih pelajar?

"Yasudah kita temui sama-sama saja," ujar Hangeng menengahi, pria paruh baya itu segera bangkit dan keluar dari ruang makan diikuti anggukan sang istri dan anak sulungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun- _ah_!" Eunhyuk mengernyit saat melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berjalan anggun menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

Donghae mengambil langkah didepan Kyuhyun, mencegah wanita itu memeluk adik kandungnya, "Tahan dulu, Nona."

Victoria –wanita itu- mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit tak suka karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau siapa?"

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya? Aku Tuan Rumahnya."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Wah~ ckckck. Penghormatan yang bagus sekali, apa kau tidak diajari etika oleh keluargamu?" timpal Eunhyuk sinis saat melihat respon Victoria. Wanita itu mendelik. Wajar saja karena memang dia tidak tahu semua keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" suara berat nan dingin milik Kyuhyun menginterupsi pencegahan akan adanya adu mulut antara Victoria dengan kakak iparnya. Victoria menoleh dan berubah manis saat menatap Kyuhyun, namun dahinya kembali mengernyit saat melihat seorang gadis disamping Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya siapa kau?" balas Sungmin sengit. Kyuhyun sedikit mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Aku kekasihnya."

"Dan aku istrinya, apa kau tidak dikirimi undangan saat kami menikah?"

"Apa? Jadi ucapanmu yang kemarin tidak main-main? Kau menikahi gadis SMA itu?"

"Sudahlah, Nona. Anda salah datang kemari." Ujar Heechul menengahi, nada bicaranya terdengar biasa namun sorot matanya menatap tajam Victoria yang beraninya datang ke mansion keluarga Cho.

"Ah~ _Eommonim_.." sapa Victoria manis, Eunhyuk langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi jijik.

"Kyu~" Sungmin merengek, Kyuhyun yang semula menatap tajam wanita didepannya berubah lembut saat menatap Sungmin.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanyanya, Sungmin mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut, "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan terlalu lelah, jaga cucu _umma_ , _arra_?"

" _Arraseo umma_."

Victoria membulatkan matanya saat mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Heechul. Cucu? Berarti gadis SMA itu sedang hamil? Apa ini artinya dia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun lagi?

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Vic." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, "Dan jangan temui aku maupun keluarga ku lagi. Kita sudah berakhir."

"Kyu-"

"Pulanglah sebelum aku berbuat kasar padamu."

Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meninggalkan Victoria yang masih membeku ditengah-tengah ruangan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Woahhh.. Kyu, ayo!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret kesana kemari oleh istrinya, melihat betapa semangatnya Sungmin setibanya mereka ditaman bermain membuat Kyuhyun harus terus menerus mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa dia sedang hamil muda. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum bak bocah 5 tahun dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebagai jawabannya.

" _Ahjussi_ , minta eskrim _vanilla_ _cup_ besar, oke?" ujar Sungmin semangat, sang penjaga kedai eskrim tersenyum ramah melihat Sungmin dan mengangguk.

"Lelah, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Sungmin mendapatkan eskrimnya dan duduk dibangku taman.

Sungmin menoleh dan menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis, kembali menjilati eskrim nya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum gemas dan membiarkan istrinya itu berkutat dengan eskrimnya sementara ia mengecek beberapa email yang masuk diponselnya.

"Kyu~"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sudah menatapnya duluan, bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu dengan noda eskrim yang berantakan.

"Berantakan sekali..." cibir Kyuhyun, dengan segera tanpa meminta persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menunduk dan menggapai bibir mungil itu dan membersihkan semua noda eskrim yang ada disekitaran bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit mengulumnya dan mengecup pelan sebagai akhir ciuman mereka.

"Sudah bersih," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tampan, Sungmin mau tak mau merona hebat mendapat pembersihan noda eskrim yang manis seperti itu.

"Kyu~"

"Apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun kalem sembari mengusap helaian surai Sungmin.

"Ada boneka kelinci disana."

"Mana?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Aku ti-"

 _ **CUP!**_

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika Sungmin mengecup bibir tebalnya begitu ia berbalik untuk menatap Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sendiri tersenyum manis dan kembali memakan eskrimnya.

"Mulai nakal, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun sembari mengelitiki Sungmin begitu sadar apa yang Sungmin perbuat, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin berontak sambil tertawa geli dan memohon ampun minta dilepaskan.

"Haha, ampun, Kyu.. Haha.. Kyu~"

" _Ani_ , kelinci nakal harus dihukum!"

"Hihihi, Kyuu~ geli.. _Ani_ , ampun.."

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan kelitikannya dan beralih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Lihat! Eskrim ku jadi jatuh," ujar Sungmin merengut, namun tak sama sekali menolak pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang.

"Aku akan membelikanmu lagi nanti," sahut Kyuhyun santai. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin, Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum senang dan mengusap punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min.." lirih Kyuhyun.

" _Nado_.." balas Sungmin lembut.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, aku bisa gila.."

Sungmin melepas paksa pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, "Tidak akan, aku janji..." ujar Sungmin, dan mengecup kembali bibir tebal Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya dan melumat bibir _pink_ -shape itu. Menyalurkan semua kasih sayang dan rasa cinta untuk istri manisnya ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seorang wanita berbalut gaun hitam panjang dengan belahan sampai setengah pahanya terlihat duduk disofa tunggal dikamar apartemennya sembari memandang langit malam, ditemani segelas _wine_ ditangannya. Wanita itu sibuk menyesap _wine_ -nya dan kembali menatap hamparan langit malam yang tanpa bintang.

"Lee Sungmin, hm.." ujarnya pelan, memainkan gelas _wine_ nya dengan angkuh sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut apa yang sebelumnya sudah menjadi milikku, Lee Sungmin..."

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk,"

Seorang pemuda dengan kaos putih polos dan jaket biru dongkernya terlihat dari pintu masuk dan menatap wanita itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa _noona_ menyuruhku datang kesini?" tanyanya datar. Wanita yang dipanggil ' _noona_ ' itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sudah siap belum? Lama sekali. Sungmin pasti sudah menunggu disana." Celoteh Heechul, Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar ocehan ibu mertuanya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti.

"Sabar sedikit, _umma_."

" _Kajja_ ," Heechul baru saja akan membalas perkataan menantu sulungnya jika saja suara Donghae tidak mengeinterupsi mereka. Dua wanita itu mengalihkan atensinya pada dua pria diujung tangga. Donghae terlihat memakai kemeja biru laut sementara Kyuhyun dengan kemeja hitamnya dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku, rambutnya yang ditata terkesan acak-acakan tidak mengurangi poin ketampanannya, sementara Donghae lebih memilih menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan sedikit _gel_ dan mempertontonkan dahi lebarnya.

" _Kajja_ , _appa_ sudah menunggu dimobil. Kalian bawa mobil sendiri kan?" tanya Heechul sembari tersenyum melihat kedua pangerannya.

" _Ne_ , _umma_." Jawab Donghae dan merangkul mesra pinggul Eunhyuk yang sudah dibalut _minidress_ warna senada dengan kemeja suaminya.

Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan Sungmin, mereka berencana datang kesana dan makan malam bersama setelahnya. Sungmin memang telah lebih dulu pergi karena urusan sekolahnya hingga mereka berlima menyusul.

 **.**

Suasana riuh dalam lingkungan Hanyoung _High School_ menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, karena banyak juga para wali murid yang datang untuk melihat upacara kelulusan anak-anak mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dari _ferrari_ merahnya dengan diiringi tatapan kagum dari para murid perempuan yang ada disekitar parkiran itu dan beberapa ibu-ibu yang mengantar anak mereka. Lelaki keluarga Cho itu bersandar dipintu mobilnya dan menunggu orang tuanya juga kakak semata wayangnya yang baru saja sampai disana.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Heechul heboh,

"Dia mungkin didalam aula, _umma_. _Kajja_."

 **..**

Upacara kelulusan Hanyoung IHS bertempat diaula serbaguna yang cukup luas, Sungmin berdiri persis didepan pintu masuk dan sesekali tersenyum manis menyapa teman-temannya yang baru datang. Pandangannya sesekali tearah lurus kedepan guna mencari keluarganya yang sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Ish! Awas kalau sampai mereka telat." Gerutu gadis itu, bibirnya sukses mengerucut dan hendak berbalik masuk kedalam aula sebelum sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Mau kemana, hm?"

Sungmin tadinya ingin mengumpat memarahi siapapun yang berani mencekal lengannya disaat _mood_ gadis itu sedang buruk. Namun semua umpatannya seketika tertelan begitu tahu siapa yang memegangi tangannya.

"KYU!" jerit Sungmin senang dan langsung menghambur kepelukan lelaki itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam Sungmin dengan sayang, menimbulkan tatapan iri dari para siswi yang kebetulan melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_ mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ish." Sungmin menggerutu lagi begitu melihat mertua dan kakak iparnya mendekat kearah mereka.

"Maaf sayang, salahkan dua pria itu." Jawab Heechul sembari menunjuk dua kakak beradik Cho tanpa dosa.

" _Jinjjayo_? Ish, dasar pria gemar dandan."

"Mulutmu, mulutmu..." ujar Donghae gemas dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

" _Oppaaaa_ ~"

"Sudah, sudah. Kajja, kita kedalam. Acara nya sudah mau dimulai kan?" ujar Hangeng menengahi dan langsung menggandeng Heechul masuk kedalam diikuti Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan langsung memeluk lengan kanan Kyuhyun dan lengan kiri Donghae untuk masuk kedalam aula.

 **..**

 **..**

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pengumuman peringkat kelulusan untuk angkatan Hanyoung IHS tahun ini. Peringkat 10 diraih oleh... Kim Jong Kook dari kelas 12-3." Sang pembawa acara berteriak heboh dan langsung disambut tepuk tangan meriah begitu seorang siswa berbadan atletis beranjak menuju panggung. Sungmin pun tak kalah heboh bertepuk tangan, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Sungmin.

Peringkat selanjutnya pun terus diumumkan, sampai akhirnya pada peringkat pertama.

"Nah! Sekarang saya akan mengumumkan peraih peringkat pertama... peringkat pertama tahun ini adalah..." sang pembawa acara yang merupakan murid kelas 2 itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memandang semua _audience_ dengan senyum jahil. "...Lee Sungmin dari kelas 12-1." Lanjutnya sambil berteriak heboh.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar namanya disebut, sementara Heechul sudah berteriak dengan antusias dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan bangga mendengar Sungmin meraih juara umum untuk kelulusannya.

"Aku?" tanya Sungmin linglung, Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Selamat sayang.." ujar Kyuhyun lembut, mengecup pipi kiri Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dan tersenyum lebar pada keluarganya, beranjak menuju panggung untuk menerima piala dan piagamnya. Membuat semua para orang tua murid penasaran dengan sang juara yang berhasil mengalahkan anak-anak mereka.

Pandangan Sungmin terfokus pada keluarganya yang duduk dibarisan kedua dari depan saat menerima piagam dan piala juaranya, ia melambaikan kedua benda itu dengan semangat yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Donghae, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun sementara Heechul dan Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan heboh.

Semua menyambut penuh suka cita keberhasilan Sungmin, pasalnya mereka sempat ragu Sungmin tidak lulus karena kasus sering membolos dan nilai turun beberapa waktu lalu. Namun siapa sangka sekarang malah menyabet gelar pertama se-antero sekolah?

Seorang lelaki berseragam SMA yang sama dengan Sungmin memperhatikan itu semua dari jauh, bagaimana gadis itu menerima penghargaannya dan raut wajah bahagia. Semua itu terekam dalam otaknya. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah seringai yang terpatri dibibir pemuda itu.

"Lee Sungmin, hm?" desis nya pelan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Umma masih tidak menyangka putri manis umma berhasil meraih juara.." Heechul berujar riang disaat mereka sedang makan malam disebuah restoran mewah.

Sang pelaku yang tengah dibicarakan malah tak sadar sedang dipuji dan tetap asyik melahap bibimbap yang dibelinya di kedai depan restoran.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dengan sayang, melihat lahapnya Sungmin memakan makanannya membuat Kyuhyun kenyang dan lebih memilih memperhatikan istri mungilnya itu.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum kekanakan sembari mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mu, Min.. kita sedang makan direstoran mewah, kau malah minta dibelikan makanan dikedai depan." Eunhyuk mencibir tanpa ada niat apapun, "Harusnya kau manfaatkan suamimu yang kaya itu."

"Suamimu juga kaya, sayang.." balas Donghae kalem, mencubit gemas bibir istrinya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, noona.. demi istri cantikku dan juga calon anakku.." jawab Kyuhyun, ada sedikit nada menggoda disana yang membuat Eunhyuk makin merengut.

"Kupastikan aku akan menyusulmu, adik ipar kurang ajar!"

"Hahaha~"

Ketiga pasang keluarga kecil itu tertawa riang menikmati kebersamaan mereka, tak pelak suasana tersebut membuat salah satu pelanggan dimeja yang berseberangan dengan mereka menggeram kesal.

"Sial kau, Lee Sungmin!" desisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUWEEE UMMAAAA!"

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya keras-keras saat mendengar teriakan dahsyat Sungmin, lelaki itu mengacak surai kecoklatannya dengan frustasi.

"Sayang.. jangan menangis.. _cup cup_ ," Lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk istri mungilnya agar berhenti menangis, wajah Sungmin memerah dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, isakan-isakan pun terdengar dari bibir _plum_ nya. Alasannya hanya satu, karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun si suami tampannya.

Heechul datang tergesa-gesa begitu mendengar jeritan nyaring Sungmin, dahi wanita itu mengerut heran melihat Sungmin yang terduduk ditengah-tengah ranjang bak bocah, sementara Kyuhyun duduk ditepi, sesekali mengelus sayang wajah memerah Sungmin yang masih menangis.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Heechul yang berdiri dipintu kamar dengan wajah heran luar biasa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _umma_. _Umma_ keluar saja."

"Tidak ada apa-apa bagaimana? Sungmin menangis sampai seperti itu!" decakan penuh wanita itu lontarkan pada anak bungsunya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Sayang, ada apa, hm?"

Begitu mendengar suara Heechul, Sungmin langsung beringsut memeluknya dan mengadu dengan suara patah-patah, membuat Heechul mengernyit karena tidak mengerti ucapan menantunya itu.

"Bicara pelan-pelan, sayang.. ada apa?"

Sungmin ingin mengusak wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, yang mana langsung ditepis halus oleh Kyuhyun. Sebagai gantinya, lelaki itu mengusap pelan wajah Sungmin dan membuang ingus perempuan mungil itu dengan telaten.

Heechul membiarkannya bernafas sambil sesekali mengelus sayang punggung sang menantu, setelah tangisnya mereda, perempuan itu mengutarakan keinginannya pada sang ibu.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan Minnie!"

Heechul sekilas mendelik pada Kyuhyun, yang dibalas tatapan tak kalah tajam oleh lelaki itu, "Memang Minnie ingin apa, hm? Nanti _umma_ kabulkan."

Sungmin mendongak begitu mendengar kalimat positif Heechul, perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sang ibu mertua dengan antusias meskipun suara seraknya mendominasi.

"Benar?"

" _Umma_ , jangan coba-coba bilang 'Iya'." Belum sempat Heechul menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih dulu memperingatkannya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu istrimu ini sedang hamil dan mengidam." Balas Heechul sengit, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mencoba kembali membujuk Sungmin.

"Sayang, minta yang lain saja, ya?"

Gelengan imut Sungmin menjadi alasan mengapa Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dengan berat, membuat Heechul penasaran dengan permintaan Sungmin. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menolak keinginan istrinya itu, biasanya se-ekstrim apapun permintaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu menurutinya tanpa protes.

"Memangnya Minnie mau apa?"

Pandangan Sungmin kembali teralih pada Heechul saat ibu mertuanya itu bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dan dengan tatapan super polosnya Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Heechul ikut memandang Kyuhyun dengan heran, "Ingin Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sudah disini, sayang.."

Sungmin menggeleng protes, kembali menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan pipi menggembung yang mau tak mau Heechul ikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin dan terbelalak begitu paham apa yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunjuk kearah _selangkangan_ Kyuhyun.

Sudah tahu kan apa yang Sungmin inginkan?

Wajah ibu beranak dua itu mau tak mau memerah sempurna karena sang menantu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan super polos, sementara Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajahnya menghela nafasnya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekarang _umma_ masih ingin bilang 'Iya'?" sindir Kyuhyun sinis.

Heechul tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" _Ummaaaa_ , Minnie mau ituuu~" rengekan Sungmin membuat Heechul makin tak berkutik. Sekilas ia melirik Sungmin yang mulai memajukan bibirnya dan menatap dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, siap menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang _umma_ keluar saja," ujar Kyuhyun, ia mencoba membujuk Sungmin dengan segala macam rayuan yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah, dan mulai kembali menangis.

"A-ah.." Heechul tak berkutik saat mendengar suara histeris Sungmin yang kembali menangis sampai tersedak, membuat Kyuhyun ikut menyendukan air mukanya dan menenangkan istri mungilnya itu persis seperti bayi.

" _Aigoo_ ~ _cup cup cup_ , sayang... nanti nafasmu sesak. Sudah, ya? Berhenti menangis.." ujar Kyuhyun, suaranya mendesis lembut saat memindahkan Sungmin kepangkuannya dan langsung bergelung bak koala.

Heechul masih terdiam, sebagian tubuhnya masih tersentak kaget saat mendengar permintaan Sungmin yang lain dari biasanya. Wanita itu menoleh dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan sabar menimang tubuh Sungmin dan sesekali mengecup pipi bulatnya yang basah. Lelaki itu masih terus melancarkan desisan-desisan menenangkan yang mana malah membuat Sungmin menguap dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. Tertidur.

"Kyu..." panggil Heechul pelan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis melihat ibunya yang seakan tak berada disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, _umma_. Maafkan perkataanku tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut, menggenggam jemari sang ibu dan mengusapnya.

Heechul tersenyum dan ikut menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti keinginan Sungmin, sayang.."

Kyuhyun terdiam, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap Sungmin yang masih berada dipangkuannya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kandungan Sungmin masih rentan, _umma_. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko." Ujar Kyuhyun kalem, "Lagipula, _umma_ tahu seberapa besar aku berusaha menahan diri, setidaknya sampai kandungan Sungmin menginjak usia ke-lima bulan. Jadi jangan coba-coba meracuniku, _umma_. Aku tidak sekuat kelihatannya."

Wanita paruh baya itu terkikik geli saat mendengar ada nada frustasi yang dikeluarkan oleh anak bungsunya itu, ia mengangguk paham dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kandungan Sungmin? Apa kata dokter kemarin?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak duduknya dan juga Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh, mengingat jika saat ini ia sedang berada ditepi tempat tidur.

"Mereka sehat, memang belum ada pergerakan yang signifikan, tapi aku bisa melihat perlahan-lahan bentuk anakku." Jawabnya bangga.

Heechul ikut tersenyum saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun mencium pelipis istrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, entah bagaimana jadinya jika Kyuhyun tak berjodoh dengan Sungmin dan malah menikahi wanita seperti Victoria.

Victoria?

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang memainkan helaian surai Sungmin menoleh, menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan 'Ada-apa?'.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan Victoria?"

"Maksud _umma_?"

"Y-ya.. umma melihat sepertinya dia seseorang yang ambisius.." ujar Heechul pelan, Kyuhyun terhenyak sejenak sebelum kembali menatap almari yang berada dikamarnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan itu menganggu kebahagiaanku."

" _Umma_ mohon, jaga Sungmin.."

"Aku akan terus menjaganya tanpa _umma_ minta,"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengelus sayang punggung lebar lelaki itu, " _Umma_ tahu itu. Hanya saja, sejak kedatangan Victoria kerumah ini waktu itu, _umma_ mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak." Ungkapnya, "Sepertinya dia tidak rela jika kau sudah menikah dan bahkan akan mempunyai seorang anak dalam waktu dekat."

Lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah itupun tersenyum teduh, " _Umma_ tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya menenangkan, Heechul ikut tersenyum dan memeluk mereka berdua dari samping.

"Ya, kalian akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk terdiam dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Sungmin yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat mereka sakit kepala. Kendati demikian, mereka bahagia karena Sungmin sepenuhnya _kembali_ , ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran sang calon buah hati yang sebentar lagi akan lahir meramaikan rumah keluarga Cho.

Namun yang membuat dua wanita diantara mereka mengernyit heran adalah, Sungmin yang sedang duduk tenang disofa ruang keluarga yang hampir menyerupai sebuah kasur dengan mengulum sebuah permen lolipop. Bukan hanya itu saja, hamparan permen lolipop berbagai ukuran, coklat dan juga permen kapas ikut berhamburan disofa mengelilingi perempuan itu.

"Kau membeli permen sebanyak itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, syok akan pemandangan didepannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan duduk disofa tunggal, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena merampok semua permen dan coklat yang ada disupermarket, dan memborong semua permen kapas ditaman kota.

"Ini semua hanya agar dia melupakan keinginannya." Jawab Kyuhyun, teringat akan permintaan Sungmin yang meminta _lolipop_ kepunyaan Kyuhyun.

Heechul sendiri hanya bisa terkikik geli, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terheran-heran akan tingkah laku ibu mertuanya, "Kenapa _umma_ tertawa?"

Heechul menggeleng, menghampiri Sungmin dan mengelus surai hitam perempuan itu dengan sayang. Entah mengapa, semenjak masa mengidam Sungmin dimulai, perempuan itu tak ubahnya seperti balita yang jika permintaannya tidak dituruti akan merajuk dan menangis. Hal-hal yang ia minta pun tak jauh dari kata makanan dan benda-benda kekanakan.

"Setelah ini, sikat gigi dan pergi makan malam, mengerti?" titah Heechul lembut, Sungmin menoleh dengan bibir yang belepotan remah-remah permen serta coklat sembari mengangguk antusias.

" _Umma_ , Spongebob." Ujar Sungmin lucu, Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sesegera mungkin menyalakan TV dan DVD untuk menayangkan kartun kesukaan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin fokus pada tontonannya, Heechul kembali duduk bersama Eunhyuk dan ikut memperhatikan Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan lelah.

Semenjak masa kehamilan Sungmin dimulai, Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali pergi kekantor. Alasannya, karena Sungmin melarang habis-habisan Kyuhyun untuk bekerja –lebih kepada takut Victoria datang kembali kekantor dan menemukan Kyuhyun disana- dan jika memang mendesak, maka Sungmin akan setia duduk manis disofa ruangan Cho _Sajangnim_ ataupun kursi diruang rapat dengan tenang hingga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaannya.

"Kami pulang!" suara Donghae dan juga Hangeng yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Heechul dan Eunhyuk serempak menoleh dan menyambut para suami seperti biasa. Lain dengan Sungmin yang masih terfokus dengan tontonannya dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya jatuh tertidur.

"Astaga!" mata sipit lelaki sulung dikeluarga Cho itu melotot lebar kala melihat bagaimana Sungmin dikelilingi oleh makanan-makanan manis disana, ia menoleh dan meminta penjelasan pada sang istri yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu dan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Min? Kau memakan semua ini? Astaga, baga-"

"Diam dan biarkan dia menonton. Kyuhyun bisa marah besar padamu!" Heechul mendelik galak pada sang putera, desisan berbahaya yang dilakukannya sontak membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Ia dan ayahnya segera duduk disofa yang kosong dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang mereka lihat sekarang pada Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafasnya, sekilas melirik Kyuhyun yang tertidur dan Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan tontonannya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendengar, batin Heechul.

"Sungmin tadi mengidam, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun membelikan semua makanan manis itu supaya Sungmin lupa dengan keinginan aslinya." Terang Heechul. Bukannya mendesah lega, ketiga orang itu malah mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Memang apa yang Sungmin inginkan?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

" _Lolipop_ Kyuhyun."

"Hah?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Udah lebih panjang yah keyword nya? Otthe? Greget kah sama KyuMin momentnya?**

 **Mungkin permasalahan sama victorianya dichap depan, gak terlalu pelik kok, pheo pusing sendiri nanti malahan^^**

 **Karna di ff2 sebelumnya pheo belum pernah membuat bagaimana rasanya perempuan mengidam, maka disinilah terealisasi.**

 **Oke, terima kasih utk semua readers maupun siders yg udh mampir ksini, pheo seneng rasanya kalo karya2 pheo semakin dikenal, semakin banyak yg tau.. semoga pheo bisa lebih baik lagi dalam penulisan maupun ide cerita, khusus utk kalian semua^^**

 **Review nya juga harus panjang2 yaaaa, awasss kalo enggaaaaaaa *asah golok***

 **Ghamsahamnidaaaaa~**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **Acho137 ; Key'va ; AiKyuMin137 ; ismayminniELF ; sanmayy88 ; PumpkinEvil137 ; Pspnya kyu ; nanayukeroo ; Shengmin137 ; Cho MeiHwa ; ichi ; may 'vitamins ; Harukiee ; MinJ7 ; rei kumiko ; Nurul Asyiah818 ; orange girls ; SecretVin137 ; Shywona489 ; Anisa Jung ; Cute'MingKyu ; lee hye byung ; NurindaKyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapter's**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous...**_

" _Kami pulang!" suara Donghae dan juga Hangeng yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Heechul dan Eunhyuk serempak menoleh dan menyambut para suami seperti biasa. Lain dengan Sungmin yang masih terfokus dengan tontonannya dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya jatuh tertidur._

" _Astaga!" mata sipit lelaki sulung dikeluarga Cho itu melotot lebar kala melihat bagaimana Sungmin dikelilingi oleh makanan-makanan manis disana, ia menoleh dan meminta penjelasan pada sang istri yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu dan menunjuk Kyuhyun._

" _Min? Kau memakan semua ini? Astaga, baga-"_

" _Diam dan biarkan dia menonton. Kyuhyun bisa marah besar padamu!" Heechul mendelik galak pada sang putera, desisan berbahaya yang dilakukannya sontak membuat lelaki itu terdiam. Ia dan ayahnya segera duduk disofa yang kosong dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang mereka lihat sekarang pada Heechul._

 _Heechul menghela nafasnya, sekilas melirik Kyuhyun yang tertidur dan Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan tontonannya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendengar, batin Heechul._

" _Sungmin tadi mengidam, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun membelikan semua makanan manis itu supaya Sungmin lupa dengan keinginan aslinya." Terang Heechul. Bukannya mendesah lega, ketiga orang itu malah mengernyitkan dahi mereka._

" _Memang apa yang Sungmin inginkan?" tanya Hangeng penasaran._

"Lolipop _Kyuhyun."_

" _Hah?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalani kehidupan sebagai calon ayah memang bukanlah hal yang mudah, Kyuhyun mengakui itu. Beberapa bulan di trisemester pertama kehamilan Sungmin ia jalani dengan bolak-balik ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan mengidam Sungmin yang tak jauh-jauh dari makanan manis, begitu juga dengan kesabarannya yang diuji.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun boleh bernafas lega sedikit kala pertumbuhan janinnya menginjak usia ke lima bulan, Sungmin sudah bisa ia tinggal pergi ke kantor, tak lagi merajuk ataupun meminta aneh-aneh, meski terkadang keinginannya makan sesuatu kambuh.

Saat ini, sang direktur muda itu kembali mencumbu berkas-berkas penting yang akan menghasilkan uang. Namun ketukan pintu menginterupsinya.

"Masuk."

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ ," Kyuhyun menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, dilihatnya Donghae berdiri gelisah. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Lelaki sulung keluarga Cho itu menutup pintu utama ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati, sesekali melirik keluar dengan pandangan waspada.

"Ini gawat."

Kyuhyun makin menyatukan kedua dahinya, "Apa yang gawat?" tanyanya. Donghae berjalan tergesa dan duduk dikursi yang disediakan dengan raut wajah panik.

"Vi-"

 _ **Drrrtt drrrttt**_

"Sebentar, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menginterupsi kala getar ponselnya terdengar, dengan segera lelaki itu melihat _id call_ dan tersenyum tipis melihat nama istrinya di _id caller_.

"Ya, sayang?"

" _Kyu_ appa _, boleh tidak jika aku dan Eunhyuk_ unnie _pergi ke swalayan? Aku ingin beli eskrim."_

"Tidak bisa menunggu aku pulang saja?"

"Aniya," diseberang sana Sungmin menjawab dengan nada merajuk. _"Aku mau eskrim-nya saat ini juga."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Bilang pada Eunhyuk _nuna_ hati-"

"Min!"

" _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Donghae menyambar ponselnya begitu saja, sementara lelaki itu terlihat tak perduli dan malah berbicara begitu cepat dengan istri mungilnya diseberang telepon.

"Min, jangan keluar rumah!"

" _Uh?_ Oppa _?"_

"Pokoknya jangan keluar rumah!" sambar Donghae tak sabaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Donghae mendengar kalimat itu datang dari dua arah secara bersamaan, satu dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun didepannya.

Donghae dengan segera merubah mode _speaker_ diponsel Kyuhyun menjadi _on_. Lelaki itu segera menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang terjadi.

"Tadi pagi saat aku berangkat ke kantor, aku melihat sebuah mobil silver diseberang rumah kita, seorang laki-laki, memakai topi dan masker. Aku sudah curiga dia memata-matai rumah kita." Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar penuturan kakaknya itu, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang terdiam disana, samar-samar terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang bertanya, _"Ada apa?"_

"Dan sekarang, Victoria ada di _lobby_ bawah, memaksa masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dan mengancam akan menyakiti kita semua. Aku langsung berpikir laki-laki yang kulihat tadi ada hubungannya dengan Victoria."

Baik Kyuhyun, Sungmin maupun Donghae sama-sama terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang Victoria, ini sekaligus menjelaskan alasan Donghae datang keruangannya.

"Sayang," panggil Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Sungmin mungkin masih mengalami disorientasi sehingga suara Eunhyuk-lah yang terdengar. Sepertinya disana Sungmin juga mengaktifkan mode speakernya.

" _Kyuhyun-ah, ini_ nuna _."_

"Ah, _nuna_.. apa mobil silver yang dimaksud Donghae _hyung_ masih ada diseberang rumah kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Sebentar, aku akan melihatnya."_

Terdengar hening beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suara kakak iparnya itu kembali mengudara, _"Ya, mobil itu masih disana."_

Secara naluriah Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan penuh waspada, "Baiklah, untuk sekarang bisakah kalian tetap dirumah? Dan bilang pada penjaga untuk memantau mobil itu. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku akan segera pulang."

" _Ya, hati-hati dijalan."_

"Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim, sayang. Jadi tetap dirumah, oke?"

" _Ya."_ Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih.

Kyuhyun segera menutup telepon dan beralih menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa rencana mu sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun, Donghae mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kau yang memberitahu Victoria ada dibawah, kau juga yang memberitahu perihal mobil itu."

"Lebih baik kau temui Victoria dulu, kita juga harus memastikan apa mobil itu ada hubungannya dengan Victoria atau tidak."

Lelaki bungsu keluarga Cho itu menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya sembari menghela nafas lelah, jemari kanannya bekerja untuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran wanita China itu, apa yang sebenarnya ia cari dari Kyuhyun? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun sudah beristri.

Donghae sendiri tak bisa menebak mengapa Victoria gencar mencari Kyuhyun, apa semua ini karena harta? Batinnya.

Lama berpikir membuatnya tak sadar jika Hangeng sudah masuk kedalam ruangannya dan mengernyit heran dengan tingkah laku kedua anaknya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hangeng heran. Kedua saudara itu menoleh.

" _Appa_ ," panggil Kyuhyun, "Aku akan pulang kerumah sekarang."

"Sungmin mengidam lagi?"

"Tidak, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus dibawah. _Meeting_ nanti biarkan sekretarisku yang mewakili."

Hangeng mengangguk meski kerutan didahi nya tak kunjung hilang. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobilnya setelah membungkuk pamit pada ayah dan kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Cho Donghae?"

Donghae memperlihatkan senyum pasrahnya dan menggeleng pelan, "Doakan saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, _appa_."

Sementara itu, dikediaman keluarga Cho, keadaan berubah tegang. Setelah sesi telpon-menelpon Sungmin dan Eunhyuk enggan beranjak dari sofa dan hanya duduk diam menunggu Kyuhyun.

Heechul, yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya mengernyit saat melihat kedua menantunya masih duduk didalam rumah.

"Loh? Tidak jadi beli eskrim?" tanya Heechul begitu ia ikut bergabung bersama dua perempuan itu.

Eunhyuk terlihat menggeleng pelan, sedangkan Sungmin masih memandang kosong kedepan dengan kedua jemari meremas gelisah ujung dress-nya.

"Kyuhyun meminta kami untuk jangan keluar rumah sampai dia pulang, _umma._ " Jawab Eunhyuk begitu Heechul bertanya alasan mereka tidak jadi pergi, "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mencurigakan sedang mengawasi kita diseberang rumah."

"Mencurigakan? Seperti apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi Donghae yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Victoria."

Heechul berdesis samar, "Wanita jalang itu lagi?"

Eunhyuk dengan segera memberi kode pada ibu mertuanya untuk bisa meredam amarahnya dan menggedikkan dagu kearah Sungmin, memberitahu jika Sungmin membutuhkan Heechul.

" _Omo_! Sayang..." Heechul dengan segera memeluk Sungmin yang terdiam, tangannya bergerak halus untuk membelai pucuk kepala wanita hamil itu, "Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan pulang. Ya?"

Atensi perempuan hamil itu beralih pada sang ibu mertua yang telah lebih dulu memberikan senyum padanya, Sungmin sendiri mencoba untuk membalas senyuman sang ibu walaupun yang keluar hanyalah sebuah ringisan.

Lama menunggu dalam hening, baik Eunhyuk, Sungmin maupun Heechul sepertinya tak ingin membangun sebuah percakapan ringan disaat hati mereka tak tenang. Sampai akhirnya keheningan mereka terpecahkan oleh suara mesin mobil yang Sungmin hapal sebagai mobil Kyuhyun. Langsung saja perempuan itu bangkit dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu untuk menyambut sang suami.

"Min, jangan berlari!"

"Kyu!"

"Astaga!"

Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berseru hampir bersamaan. Dimana Eunhyuk memperingati Sungmin tentang bahaya berlari karena kehamilannya dan Kyuhyun yang terkejut sebab Sungmin menubruknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Sungmin masih saja memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun yang terdiam, terkena disorientasi sementara.

"Sa-sayang.. sesak."

"Uh?" Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan polos, detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun mengkodenya untuk melepas pelukan mereka karena laki-laki itu terlihat kesusahan.

"Maaf.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan mengusak pelan helaian surai Sungmin, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini eskrim-nya."

Senyuman Sungmin bertambah lebar saat melihat kresek yang dipamerkan Kyuhyun, segera saja ia mengambil kresek itu dan kembali duduk ditempat semula. Membuka bungkusan eskrim-nya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sejenak tingkah Sungmin yang mulai menjilati eskrim-nya. Setelah dirasa aman, lelaki itu kembali lagi keluar diikuti tatapan heran ibu dan kakak iparnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri beberapa penjaga yang memang sengaja disewanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya, salah satu pengawal bernama Sangwoo membungkuk hormat.

"Mobil itu memang mengawasi rumah anda, Tuan. Kami juga sempat melihatnya dua hari lalu." Lapor Sangwoo, "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, karena pengemudi mobil itu sudah kami amankan."

"Sudah?"

"Ya, Tuan. Dia ada disini."

Sangwoo menggeser tubuh kekarnya dan memperlihatkan dua pengawal lain yang sedang memegangi seorang pemuda tinggi berjaket hitam. Sudut bibirnya terlihat berdarah, mungkin pengawal Kyuhyun memukulnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, dahinya mengernyit saat ia sadar bahwa pemuda didepannya ini begitu familiar.

Dan saat pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, Kyuhyun sadar siapa yang ia hadapi.

"Nickhun _sunbae_?"

Nickhun, laki-laki kewarganegaraan Thailand, kakak tingkat Kyuhyun sewaktu di Univertas, sekaligus laki-laki yang membuat Victoria berpaling darinya.

"Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau memata-matai rumahku?"

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir mengapa Nickhun mengawasi rumahnya, apa ini berhubungan dengan Victoria?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kedatangan Victoria."

"Victoria?"

"Ya, anak buahku mengatakan bahwa beberapa bulan lalu Victoria datang kerumahmu."

"Tunggu, _sunbae_. Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Nickhun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, "Sebelum itu, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku dan biarkan aku bicara dengan pose yang normal?" dengusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana rumah kediaman Kyuhyun masih belum bisa dikatakan tenang karena kedatangan Nickhun secara tiba-tiba. Belum lagi Kyuhyun menebak-nebak apa maksud seniornya itu memata-matai rumahnya dan membawa berita tentang Victoria.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya menatap Nickhun dengan bingung. Sementara Heechul dan Eunhyuk mengernyit.

Nickhun terlihat menghela nafasnya, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika kedatanganku dan mengawasi rumahmu membuat keluargamu ketakutan. Aku datang untuk membalas dendam pada Victoria karena dia telah menipuku."

"Menipu?"

"Ya," laki-laki Thailand itu mengusap wajahnya, "Dia mencuri dan menjual beberapa saham perusahaanku untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Selama ini dia mendekatiku karena uang, dan aku dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja saat dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun tidak begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan Nickhun, dia sudah tahu tentang kegilaan Victoria pada uang semenjak dulu, itulah mengapa dulu wanita itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun demi Nickhun, karena Victoria berfikir jika Nickhun mempunyai segalanya dibandingkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu memata-matai rumahku? Karena Victoria datang kesini?"

"Salah satunya," ungkap Nickhun jujur, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana Victoria menggodamu. Aku sudah menyelidikinya, dan yang kutahu saat ini dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu bersama adik angkatnya, kau tahu Lay kan?"

"Lay?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, disisi lain Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Nickhun dengan tatapan heran.

"Lay? Maksudmu Zhang Yixing?" tanya Sungmin.

Nickhun mengangguk yakin, "Ya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia teman sekolahku," aku Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah adik angkat wanita itu.."

Mereka semua terdiam, merenung dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun melirik istrinya sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Sungmin kekamar dengan Eunhyuk dan Heechul, memintanya untuk tidak memikirkan masalah ini.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Jangan dipikirkan sayang, ini biar menjadi masalahku dan Nickhun, cukup jaga kandunganmu. Ingat kau sedang mengandung. Oke?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin mau tak mau mengangguk setengah tak rela.

Nickhun tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menyayangi Sungmin, sedikit merasa bersalah karena pernah merebut wanita yang dicintai Kyuhyun, mungkinkah ini karma untuknya?

"Kau terlihat begitu mencintai istrimu." Celetuk Nickhun, Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku memang sangat mencintainya, dia seluruh hidupku.."

"Ya," Nickhun mengangguk setuju, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf karena dulu pernah merebut Victoria darimu, tak kusangka dia wanita yang sangat jahat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tak masalah, aku justru bersyukur karena akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan Sungmin." Balasnya tulus, "Sekarang, kita harus mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari kedua orang itu, entah mengapa aku mempunyai firasat jika Victoria dan adiknya mengincar Sungmin."

"Ya, kau benar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terlihat gelisah dikamarnya, Eunhyuk dan Heechul meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu karena wanita hamil itu yang memintanya. Ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berada diruang tamu bersama Nickhun, membahas kedatangan Victoria yang beberapa bulan belakangan kerap mengganggu keluarga Cho.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Sungmin dengan cepat menoleh begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Kyuhyun masuk sembari menjinjing tas kerjanya yang belum sempat Sungmin ambil tadi.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan hangat sang istri cantiknya, mengelus sayang punggung Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sayang... tenang saja." Ujar Kyuhyun kalem, laki-laki itu berlutut dan memeluk perut Sungmin dengan posesif dan wajah sumringah. " _Baby_ _annyeong_... bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hm? Tidak nakal diperut _Mommy_ kan?"

Sungmin langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berinteraksi dengan janinnya, seketika senyumnya merekah dan mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak kandungan Sungmin mengobrol meskipun ia tahu umur kehamilan Sungmin baru menginjak bulan kelima.

"Baik, _Daddy_." Sungmin lantas menirukan suara khas anak kecil dan terkikik lucu melihat Kyuhyun mengecup perutnya berkali-kali dengan sayang.

"Teruslah tumbuh sehat didalam sana, sayang. _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ menunggumu, kau dengar itu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Dengar, _Daddy_!"

" _Daddy_ menyayangimu, dan _Mommy_ juga." Cup! Kyuhyun tak pernah lupa untuk mengecup _baby_ - _tummy_ nya dan juga kening Sungmin sebelum ia beranjak kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, dan Sungmin akan dengan senang hati membereskan pakaian Kyuhyun serta menyiapkan piyama untuknya. Itulah yang ia lakukan setiap hari setelah perang dingin mereka selesai.

Meskipun terkadang Sungmin masih suka merenung memikirkan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif dan mempercayai Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua karena permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sayang?" tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia kembali melamun dan tak sadar jika Kyuhyun telah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai piyama nya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya begitu ia merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur mereka. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya. Detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng dan bergelung pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Yakin tidak ada yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

"Yakin, _Daddy_."

Kyuhyun seketika tersenyum gemas mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang berubah menjadi imut, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu dengan segera menindih tubuh mungil istrinya dan mengecupi wajah Sungmin tanpa membuat sang jabang bayi merasa sesak.

"Kau menggoda ku, hm? Anak nakal!"

Sungmin menggeleng main-main dengan senyum lebar, sudah lama ia tak menikmati momen-momen berdua dengan suaminya.

"Tidak, _daddy_. Minnie tidak menggoda _daddy_."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas frustasi, dan mengial main-main pada wajah menggemaskan wanitanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Menagih janji _daddy_!"

"Sayang, hentikan panggilan itu." Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerang seperti serigala terluka saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang berubah mendayu.

Kyuhyun jelas tahu janji apa yang dimaksud Sungmin, kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan ke-lima. Dan itu akhirnya penantian Kyuhyun berakhir.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau mau lolipop _daddy_?"

Jelas saja Sungmin mengangguk antusias dan dengan segera bangkit dan duduk ditengah tempat tidur bak anak kecil yang akan diberi hadiah.

"Mau!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Haaaaai, udah lama ya aku hiatus nya? Maaf yaa..**

 **Kemarin2 pheo dilanda stuck idea dan tugas serta skripsi itu menunggu. Jadilah pheo fokus dulu ke real life.**

 **Dan pheo tau chap ini kurang memuaskan karna pheo masih belum ada feel buat ngelanjutnya, tapi pheo berusaha keras buat nyelesain-nya. Mungkin juga karena sekarang Sungmin udh nikah jadi agak susah ngebyangin seperti Kyumin yang dulu-dulu ya.. molla.**

 **Tapi pheo akan berusaha menyelesaikan nya, semoga di chap depan bisa lebih baik.**

 **Terima kasih yaa yang udh menunggu dengan sabar, jangan lupa tinggalkan kenangan di kolom review.**

 **Makasih, see you ..**

 **Annyyeoonggg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapter's**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous...**_

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

" _Menagih janji_ daddy _!"_

" _Sayang, hentikan panggilan itu." Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerang seperti serigala terluka saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang berubah mendayu._

 _Kyuhyun jelas tahu janji apa yang dimaksud Sungmin, kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan ke-lima. Dan itu akhirnya penantian Kyuhyun berakhir._

 _Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum merubah ekspresi wajahnya._

" _Kau mau lolipop_ daddy _?"_

 _Jelas saja Sungmin mengangguk antusias dan dengan segera bangkit dan duduk ditengah tempat tidur bak anak kecil yang akan diberi hadiah._

" _Mau!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar. Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dan mengernyit saat memastikan jam dinakas tempat tidurnya. Ini hari sabtu, Kyuhyun berencana melanjutkan tidurnya sampai siang menjelang setelah menggarap tubuh istrinya semalam. Namun rencananya tidak sesuai dengan realita yang ada.

Ia berbalik, hendak memeluk si kelinci manis kesayangannya. Namun yang ditariknya hanyalah sebuah guling.

"Min?" suara serak Kyuhyun sedikit menggema diruang kamarnya, matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya, telinganya berusaha mencuri dengar bunyi sekecil apapun –berharap Sungmin ada dikamar mandi-. Namun kamar itu hening, kosong, hanya ada dirinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera melangkah keluar kamar untuk mencari istri mungilnya.

Sementara itu, sosok yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun cari malah sedang berada didapur dengan setoples kue coklat dipelukannya. Wanita hamil itu sedang memperhatikan sang ibu mertua dan beberapa pelayan membuat sarapan untuk anggota keluarga Cho.

Sungmin memang sudah bangun sejak pagi dan langsung melesat ke dapur dengan alasan lapar, dan Heechul yang kebetulan berada disana hanya tersenyum dan menyodorkan setoples kue untuk mengganjal perutnya.

" _Umma_ , Eunhyuk _unnie_ belum bangun?" tanya Sungmin, wanita mungil itu sedikit bingung saat ia hanya melihat Heechul yang berada didapur, biasanya Eunhyuk juga berada disana dan mereka akan bergosip bersama.

Heechul hanya tersenyum ambigu mendengar pertanyaan menantu bungsunya itu, "Sepertinya dia belum bangun, mungkin Donghae meminta jatah akhir minggunya." Sungmin ikut terkikik ceria begitu paham apa yang dimaksud sang ibu.

Kehamilan Sungmin memang sangat berpengaruh besar pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk, yang mana mereka terus berusaha menyusul langkah besar yang diambil Kyuhyun dan berharap segera memiliki buah hati juga.

"Min? Kenapa main keluar begitu saja?" Sungmin, Heechul dan beberapa pelayan yang berada disana reflek menoleh kearah pintu dapur begitu mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Pagi, sayang." Sambut Heechul ceria.

"Pagi, _umma_." Balas Kyuhyun, masih terlihat berantakan dengan piyama nya, "Kenapa kau bangun lebih dulu? Aku masih ingin memelukmu, Min.." rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengelus surai coklat Kyuhyun begitu sang suami duduk disampingnya, "Tidurlah disini kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkanmu begitu sarapan siap dihidangkan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ayo pindah ke kamar saja, ini hari sabtu dan aku jarang bermanja padamu." Rajuk Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin baru saja ingin menolak dengan halus kalau saja suara lembut Heechul tidak menginterupsinya.

"Pergilah ke kamar, sayang. _Umma_ akan memberitahu jika sarapan sudah siap. Kasihan suamimu."

Wanita yang sedang hamil lima bulan itu menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan ragu, namun anggukan Heechul membuatnya menyerah dan mengangguk pada suami tampannya. Setuju untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kyuhyun jelas tersenyum senang dan segera menggandeng lengan istrinya naik dengan hati-hati ke kamar mereka yang berada dilantai dua. Sungmin memeluk toples kue nya erat-erat sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berhati-hati dalam langkahnya.

Heechul tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri itu sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan masakannya yang sempat tertunda. "Tolong ambilkan wortel itu."

"Baik, Nyonya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Victoria Song, wanita keturunan China yang tinggal di Korea semenjak menduduki bangku SMA, wanita yang dulu sempat membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tergila-gila setengah mati padanya. Namun akhirnya wanita itu berpaling pada lelaki lain bernama Nickhun, seorang bangsawan Thailand yang melakukan pertukaran mahasiswa saat kuliah dulu.

Sedangkan Zhang Yixing, adik angkat Victoria yang tinggal bersamanya, adalah pelajar disekolah yang Sungmin singgahi sebagai siswi disana. Laki-laki dengan lesung pipit menawan yang diadopsi oleh Tuan Song.

Saat ini, Victoria sedang menikmati teh pagi nya saat Yixing datang dengan wajah kurang bersahabat dan menyapanya dengan sinis.

"Haruskah kau memanggilku sepagi ini?" dengusnya sebal. Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum tenang dan menaruh cangkir tehnya dengan gaya elegan.

"Kau boleh kembali jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan uang sakumu bulan ini, Zhang."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa?" tanya Yixing, terdengar pasrah.

Victoria tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang membuat Yixing segera sadar jika hal yang akan disampaikan oleh wanita itu bukan sesuatu hal yang sepele.

"Aku ingin menjalankan rencanaku... Sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berkutat dengan beberapa map bertumpuk diruangan kantornya, lelaki itu memakai sebuah kemeja coklat dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai kesiku dan sebuah celana kain berwarna hitam. Setelan semi-formalnya memang dipakai karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Setelah bermanja-manja dengan istri mungilnya itu, Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari sang sekretaris bahwa ada beberapa dokumen yang harus diperiksa segera. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaksa asistennya untuk mengantarkan dokumen itu kerumah.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, duduk diruangan nya dengan Sungmin yang merengek ikut. Perempuan itu duduk disofa ruangan Kyuhyun dengan sebungkus keripik kentang ditangannya. Sesekali matanya akan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang begitu serius, dan setelahnya akan sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kyu _daddy_ , _fighting_!" seru Sungmin begitu melihat Kyuhyun menepuk bahu kirinya yang terasa pegal. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menemukan Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan tangan mengepal diudara. Memberikannya semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sedikit bersyukur mempunyai istri yang begitu pengertian dan sedikit dewasa. Walaupun umur Sungmin masih menginjak 19 tahun.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sahut Kyuhyun lembut, Sungmin mengangguk senang dan kembali fokus pada keripik kentang ditangannya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun memperhatikan tingkah pola istrinya yang begitu lahap memakan cemilan yang Kyuhyun beli, atau terkadang membelai baby-tummy nya seakan mengajak sang jabang bayi mengobrol. Kyuhyun suka pemandangan dimana rasa lelahnya berkurang. Melihat Sungmin bagaikan obat penenang untuk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal karena sempat mencintai seorang ular seperti Victoria.

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin yang sejak berada didalam kandungan sudah tinggal bersamanya adalah jodohnya, maka Kyuhyun tidak perlu sampai harus mengemis cinta pada Victoria saat itu.

"Kyu?" Sungmin melambaikan tangan kanannya tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun yang terkesiap. Rupanya tanpa sadar lelaki itu melamun dan tak menyadari jika Sungmin mengerut heran dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? I-iya.. ayo kita pulang."

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menutup map biru –dokumen terakhirnya-. "Sudah, sayang."

"Bolehkah kita mampir ke kedai eskrim sebelum pulang?"

"Apapun yang kau mau, sayangku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahjussi, tolong berikan satu eksrim vanilla." Kyuhyun berujar ramah pada paman penjual eskrim langganan Sungmin. Saat ini, lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu sedang berdiri dan menunggu pesanan untuk istrinya dengan sabar. Sesekali melirik mobilnya yang terparkir di sebrang tepi jalan dengan Sungmin didalamnya.

Sungmin sendiri memilih untuk menunggu didalam mobil sambil memainkan handphone nya. Membalas pesan sang ibu mertua yang menanyakan keberadaannya dan Kyuhyun,

"Oh? Umma ingin eskrim juga." Sungmin bergumam sendiri tatkala Heechul memberitahu bahwa ia dan Eunhyuk juga menitip sebuah eskrim.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat sang suami masih mengantri untuk eskrimnya.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang kesana, kasihan kalau Kyuhyun harus kesini." Dengan berbekal pemikiran seperti itu, Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan berniat menyebrang jalan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melirik ke sebrang jalan dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat istri mungilnya keluar dari mobil.

"Min!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari ujung jalan, membuat Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan jalan untuk menyebrang tersentak. Gadis itu mendongak dan bersitatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu disana!" Sungmin meneriakkan kalimat itu dengan suara khas perempuannya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum meski atensi nya teralih penuh pada perempuan hamil itu.

Sungmin kembali menengok dengan hati-hati, setelah dirasa aman, ia baru melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Namun baru dua langkah berjalan, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh teriakan panik seseorang.

"SUNGMIN! MENYINGKIR!" perempuan itu tersentak kaget dan reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang lelaki berlari dengan panik kearahnya.

Kyuhyun yang berada diseberang juga ikut menoleh dan mengernyit heran saat mulai mengenali postur tubuh lelaki yang sedang berlari kearah Sungmin, "Nickhun sunbae?"

Kyuhyun tak sempat berfikir mengapa Nickhun ada ditempat yang sama dengannya atau bagaimana dia berlari dengan cepat, saat matanya melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang, menuju kearah Sungmin yang terdiam kaku.

"SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun dengan segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin, mencoba menggapainya. Namun sepertinya jaraknya agak terlalu jauh dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sebrang jalan.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Sungmin berdiri kaku tanpa ada perlawanan karena shock dengan mobil yang melaju kencang menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun, Nickhun dan mobil itu saling berlomba menuju kearah Sungmin yang tak berkutik.

Dan semuanya selesai dalam hitungan detik.

Dua detik sebelum mobil silver itu menyentuh Sungmin, Nickhun berhasil menariknya dengan keras dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke trotoar dengan Sungmin diatasnya. Laki-laki itu sengaja mengorbankan dirinya menjadi bantalan Sungmin agar kandungan Sungmin tidak terbentur. Sebagai gantinya, ialah yang mengalami nyeri dipunggung dan juga perutnya secara bersamaan karena perut Sungmin menyundulnya.

"Akh!"

Sungmin dan Nickhun sama-sama mengaduh keras.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai tempat dimana Sungmin dan Nickhun berada, dan dengan segera mengangkat Sungmin dari atas tubuh Nickhun yang masih mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, Nickhun mengangguk kendati tubuhnya remuk luar biasa. "Aku akan membawa kalian berdua kerumah sakit. Sabar sebentar."

"K-kyu.. s-sa-sakit.." ringis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis mendengar rintihan Sungmin, namun ditahannya dan menggenggam tangan simungil, "Sabar sebentar, heum? Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang.."

Sementara itu, mobil silver yang gagal menabrak tubuh Sungmin terhenti, sang pengemudi yang memakai topi hitam melirik dari spion mobilnya dan melenguh pendek.

"Noona akan membunuhku setelah ini." Ujarnya enteng, seakan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan ketiga orang disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terlihat mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mondar-mandir dikoridor rumah sakit. Sungmin dan Nickhun memang sudah dibawa kerumah sakit, kedua orang itu tengah diperiksa sekarang. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa tenang karena belum ada satu dokterpun yang keluar dari unit gawat darurat itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" gerutunya, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Hangeng dan Donghae yang baru saja diberitahu Kyuhyun tentang insiden kecelakaan yang disinyalir secara sengaja itu hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Duduklah, sayang.." Heechul kembali berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun seakan tak mendengar itu semua.

Pada akhirnya, dokter yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kyuhyun dan yang lain keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dan langsung diserbu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan Nickhun, dokter?"

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis dan membuka maskernya. "Kedua pasien dalam keadaan baik, Tuan. Bayinya juga sudah baik-baik saja."

Bukan main leganya Kyuhyun mendengar kabar tersebut, lelaki itu langsung jatuh terduduk disamping sang ibu yang senantiasa mengelus punggungnya.

"Kedua pasien akan dipindahkan ke kamar rawat sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Sambut Donghae lega, sang dokter mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah sebelum kembali kedalam ruang UGD.

Donghae dengan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya ditemani belaian sayang sang ibu.

"Basuh wajahmu, Kyu. Kau lusuh sekali." Kakak semata wayangnya itu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan meledek Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini memang sangat memukul hati mereka. Karena calon cucu sekaligus keponakan mereka yang akan datang nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan bangun dari duduknya, "Tolong jaga Sungmin sebentar, hyung." Pintanya. Donghae mengangguk.

Donghae masih menatap punggung lebar Kyuhyun sampai ia menghilang di koridor, detik kemudian, raut wajah anak sulung Cho otu berubah drastis.

"Aku akan menjamin Victoria didepak dari negara ini. Selamanya." Desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

"Gagal?!" laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengangguk enteng saat melaporkan hasil pekerjaannya pada kakak perempuannya yang cerewet. "Bagaimana bisa gagal, bodoh?!"

"Seseorang lebih cepat menolongnya, itu diluar perkiraanku." Sahut Yixing jengah.

"Bodoh! Harusnya kau bisa mengira-ngira!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, noona!"

"Kau iya!" sahut Victoria keras. "Sungmin keparat!"

Yixing hanya mendengus keras sementara Victoria menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kalau noona ingin melenyapkannya, lakukan sendiri." Ujarnya ketus dan pergi dari kamar sang kakak tiri.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah?!"

"Pulang ke Guangzhou. Ayah akan mengirimkanku tiket dan aku tidak ingin tinggal denganmu. Sekolahku juga sudah selesai dan aku sudah mengikuti keinginanmu. Masalah gagal atau tidak itu bukan urusanku." Jelasnya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Victoria yang meraung bagai serigala terluka.

"Lee Sungmin keparat!"

.

.

.

.

"Oh? Sunbae?" Kyuhyun terkejut begitu melihat Nickhun tengah bersandar diranjangnya, ia tak menyangka jika Nickhun sudah sadar.

Nickhun tersenyum lemah dan menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya?"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dengan tipis saat Nickhun malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya dibanding dirinya sendiri, "Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, kau seharusnya juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, sunbae."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja, calon cucu pewaris keluarga Cho harus sehat apapun yang terjadi." Guraunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, sunbae. Aku berhutang padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, Nickhun mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Sahut Nickhun, "Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya untuk wanita itu?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Nickhun. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dia harus ada untuk membalas penderitaan Sungmin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Halo? Hai? Readers tercintah.. berapa lama pheo pergi? Satu bulan? Dua bulan? Astaga mohon maaf lahir dan batin readersnim {} terima kasih untuk semua readers yg sudah menunggu dan menunggu ff ini..**

 **Pheo sempet fokus di real life kemarin karna sem akhir dan persiapan ujian. Dan pheo tau chap ini sedikiit sekali nd gak memuaskan.. tapi ini baru pemanasan yaaaa.. pertanda kembalinya pheo ke dunia fanfic.**

 **Chap selanjutnya mungkin akan agak lama, tapi jangan khawatir, pheo tidak pernah menghiatuskan ff ini. Tunggu kelanjutan nya yaaaa.. betewe masih ada yg nunggu kah? Boleh pheo minta review nya?**

 **Gomaseumnida readersnimm~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Lie!**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (GS), Hangeng, Kim Heechul (GS), Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk (GS).**

 **Main pair : KyuMin, HanChul (Kyuhyun's parents), HaeHyuk (Kyuhyun's brother).**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Length : Chapter's**

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya, Cho Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu tentang asal usul keluarganya sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya agar tidak bingung dengan jalan cerita. Terima kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous...**_

" _Oh? Sunbae?" Kyuhyun terkejut begitu melihat Nickhun tengah bersandar diranjangnya, ia tak menyangka jika Nickhun sudah sadar._

 _Nickhun tersenyum lemah dan menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya?"_

 _Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dengan tipis saat Nickhun malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya dibanding dirinya sendiri, "Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, kau seharusnya juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, sunbae."_

" _Aku tidak bisa tenang begitu saja, calon cucu pewaris keluarga Cho harus sehat apapun yang terjadi." Guraunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, sunbae. Aku berhutang padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, Nickhun mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai._

" _Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah." Sahut Nickhun, "Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya untuk wanita itu?" tanyanya._

 _Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Nickhun. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Dia harus ada untuk membalas penderitaan Sungmin!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya kala melihat Kyuhyun tak menggubris permintaannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih menyampirkan sesendok sarapan pagi Sungmin yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Kau belum boleh pulang sampai keadaanmu dan baby baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku dan _baby_ sudah sehat, _Daddy_!"

" _Aniyo_."

"Aaaaaaaaa~" Sungmin melenguh kecewa mendapati suami tampannya kembali menolak permintaannya untuk pulang kerumah daripada menginap dirumah sakit.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Sungmin merajuk, laki-laki itu menaruh mangkuk bubur Sungmin dinakas dan beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggendikkan bahunya.

"Kau tidak mau makan, jadi aku keluar saja.."

"Kenapa keluar?!"

"Karena seseorang tidak ingin aku ada disini... jadi lebih baik aku keluar saja."

"Kyuuuuuuuuu..." Sungmin kembali merengek, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mencubit sebelah pipinya.

"Jadi, makan atau tidak?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan bibirnya yang merengut sebal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacuhkan sikelinci manis itu sambil tetap menyuapinya dengan telaten. Sesekali lelaki itu tersenyum saat Sungmin meliriknya dan memalingkan wajahnya karena sebal. Momen keduanya terusik saat sang ibu, Heechul datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Heechul, Hangeng dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum simpatik.

"Sudah lebih baik," Sungmin mengangguk imut, "Dimana Eunhyuk _eonni_ dan Donghae _oppa_?"

Heechul sempat terlebih dahulu menoleh kebelakang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan menantu bungsunya dengan senyuman lebar, "Mungkin tertinggal dibelakang," cengirnya, "Chaa~ Sekarang biar _Umma_ yang menyuapimu. Kyuhyun harus pulang dan berganti pakaian. Kau juga belum makan kan sayang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur kepada sang ibu dan mengecup sayang pipi serta kening Sungmin sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku pulang dulu, minum vitaminmu setelah makan dan istirahat yang cukup agar bisa segera pulang, mengerti?"

"Eung!" Sungmin mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan sedang menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil saat ponselnya yang tergeletak dinakas berdering. Lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit saat melihat panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tidak dikenal.

"Halo?" sapa Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon dengan asumsi mungkin kliennya yang menelepon.

" _Aku merindukanmu~"_ terdengar suara manja diseberang sana yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia seperti mengenal suara ini. _"Bisakah kita bertemu, sayang?"_

"Victoria?" gumsm Kyuhyun, diseberang sana, Victoria tersenyum girang.

" _Kau mengingat suaraku!"_ pekiknya gembira, _"Aku saaaangat merindukanmu, Kyu~"_

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, namun ia tidak menyia-nyiakan umpan yang sudah diberikan oleh wanita iblis itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu."

" _Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu di restoran langganan kita. Sampai jumpa disana, sayangku~"_

Kyuhyun menutup sambungan ponselnya dan segera mendial nomer Donghae yang saat ini berada dirumah sakit.

" _Halo? Ada apa, Kyu?"_

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Kyuhyun, "Aku butuh bukti itu sekarang, wanita itu ingin bertemu denganku."

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Ya."

" _Baiklah, aku akan menyerahkan salinannya padamu dan menghubungi polisi."_

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun kembali menutup sambungan ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang sedang berada dirumah sakit juga. Setelahnya ia bergegas mengganti bajunya dan pergi ketempat yang sudah disepakati.

 **~o0o~**

Victoria, wanita berbalut sebuah _dress_ panjang dengan belahan dada rendah itu sudah duduk manis disalah satu ruang VIP restoran mewah disana dengan memegang sebuah gelas berisikan _wine_. Wanita itu tersenyum angkuh dan menggoyangkan gelasnya dengan pelan.

"Lee Sungmin.." gumamnya, "Mungkin dia akan terkejut saat tahu suaminya ada disini nanti. Aku harus merekam desahanku dan mengirimkan itu padanya." Lanjutnya setengah geli.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun keruangan itu. Victoria tersenyum senang dan segera berdiri memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat risih.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang~"

"Lepaskan, Vic."

Victoria cemberut mendengar nada sinis Kyuhyun, "Tapi aku merindukanmu, kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Satu-satunya yang kurindukan hanyalah istriku, bukan kau." Tukas Kyuhyun, "Aku datang kesini untuk memberitahu padamu bahwa apapun yang kau lakukan untuk memintaku kembali. Itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Istrimu?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Dia hanya gadis SMA dan tidak berpengalaman. Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku, dan tidak ingin kehilangan aku?"

"Itu dulu, sebelum kau menghianati apa yang sudah kita sepakati, sekarang kita hidup didunia masing-masing. Dan kau tidak ada diduniaku."

Victoria berdecih, "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebegini dinginnya padaku _**hanya**_ karena gadis ingusan itu."

Kyuhyun membalas decihan wanita itu dengan seringaian yang tampak disenyumnya, "Dia bukan sekedar _**hanya**_." Gumam Kyuhyun, "Tapi dia adalah seluruh hidupku."

"Tapi aku yang mencintaimu, bukan dia!"

"Cinta?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua orang itu, terlihat daun pintu yang mulai terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tampan khas Asia yang membuat wanita satu-satunya disana terkejut setengah mati.

"K-k-kau.."

"Maaf harus menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku kesini, hanya ingin meminta apa yang sudah menjadi hakku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Victoria berang, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan membuka sebuah map berwarna biru yang dipegangnya.

"Song Qian, alias Victoria Song. Yang sudah menyalahgunakan pengaturan saham pada Locks Coorperation dan menjual 16% saham secara ilegal demi kepentingan pribadi. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan perusahaanku?!"

Nickhun, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan amarahnya yang sedari tadi ditahan dan melemparkan map itu pada Victoria. Membuat wanita itu tersenyum remeh.

"Ah~ Saham itu.. Aku melakukannya karena kau bilang itu milikku."

"Aku memang bilang begitu, saat aku masih dibutakan oleh kepalsuamu. Dan jika kau ingat, aku hanya baru mengatakannya lewat lisan, bukan memindahtangankan hak milik saham itu padamu. Aku belum pernah menandatangani nya omong-omong." Balas Nickhun puas.

Sekilas, wanita dengan dress merah marun itu terkesiap dengan penuturannya, memang benar belum ada pemindahtanganan yang sah atas saham yang telah Victoria jual pada orang lain, namun ia segera menutupinya dan merengkuh sebelah lengan Kyuhyun –yang sedari tadi terdiam- dengan sombong.

"Aku akan mengganti saham milikmu itu karena aku punya Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan akan ku pastikan aku akan menuntutmu dengan kasus pencemaran nama baik. Iya kan, sayang?" Victoria menoleh manja dan menggesekkan kedua payudaranya pada lengan Kyuhyun yang mengernyit jijik.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju akan hal itu," gumam Kyuhyun sarkatis, melepaskan rengkuhan Victoria dengan kasar, "Dan aku datang kesini hanya ingin menekankan sekali lagi padamu. Jangan pernah ganggu kehidupanku karena kita sudah berakhir." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskan begitu, karena aku yang harusnya memutuskan!" bentak Victoria.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau sudah memutuskan!" geramnya, "Kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dulu dan kau memilih Nickhun saat itu, lalu sekarang kau bilang kau ingin memutuskan? Licik sekali, Nona Song."

"Apa?"

"Kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua dimeja hijau, Nona." Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi keterkejutan saru-satunya wanita disana, wanita itu menoleh dan menemukan Donghae –kakak Kyuhyun- dan dua orang anggota kepolisian datang dan menerobos masuk keruang VIP itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Victoria tidak terima.

Salah satu anggota polisi yang datang bersama Donghae maju dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop ke tangan wanita itu yang langsung merampas dengan kasar.

"Nona Song Qian, alias Victoria Song. Anda kami tahan atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap saudari Lee Sungmin. Untuk itu, mohon ikut kami guna penyelidikan lebih lanjut dikantor."

Victoria meremas surat perintah penangkapan itu dengan gemas dan memandang satu persatu orang disana dengan wajah marah, "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!"

"Ya, kau memang tidak melakukannya secara langsung," sahut Kyuhyun, "Tapi kau melakukannya melalui Zhang Yixing, dia adik tirimu kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Yixing sudah mengakui semuanya dikantor polisi dan dia mengatakan bahwa kau yang menyuruhnya menabrak Sungmin tempo hari." Ujar Kyuhyun geram.

"Kami mohon kerjasama anda untuk sukarela mengikuti kami melakukan pemeriksaan dikantor, Nona Song." Ujar polisi ber- _name_ _tag_ Kim Min Jung itu, dan segera menahan kedua tangan Victoria sebelum wanita itu sempat menyadarinya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

"Ku pastikan kau akan mendekam disana selama mungkin." Desis Donghae, Victoria balas menatap lelaki sulung keluarga Cho itu dengan pongah, "Kau salah jika bermain-main dengan keluargaku."

"Lepaskan aku! Cho Kyuhyun! Nickhun! Kalian brengsek!"

Kyuhyun, Nickhun, dan Donghae tidak mengindahkan panggilan kasar Victoria yang makin menjauh keluar dari restoran diiringi beberapa tatapan ngeri dari pengunjung dan pegawai disana. Bahkan manajer yang menaungi restoran itu datang menghampiri ketiga lelaki itu dengan wajah linglung.

"Maaf, Tuan-Tuan, apakah ada kesalahan atau ada yang tidak beres?" tanyanya sopan meski raut wajahnya diliputi kebingungan luar biasa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanan ini, aku akan mengganti seluruh kerusakan dan kekacauan yang kami buat."

"Y-ya, Tuan. Kami tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja..."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, wanita itu memang sudah menjadi incaran polisi," Donghae menyela dengan senyuman manis dan diangguki oleh Nickhun.

Manajer restoran itu sempat memandang ketiga lelaki tampan disana dengan ragu namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kekacauan yang mereka sebabkan direstoran tadi, ketiga lelaki itu mulai mendiskusikan apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

"Kurasa Victoria akan mendapar hukuman yang berat, mengingat banyaknya tuntutan yang diajukan untuknya." Ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku berharap dia mendapat hukuman dideportasi dari Korea Selatan agar aku tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya."

"Dan kupastikan juga dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di Thailand karena sudah membuat perusahaan ku hampir bangkrut karena ulahnya," lanjut Nickhun geram.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Nickhun, "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _sunbae_?"

"Aku akan mengikuti persidangan Victoria sampai selesai dan setelah itu kembali ke Negara ku. Karena ku pikir aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disini."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sesekali berkunjunglah kesini.." ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum, Nickhun mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin, aku harus kembali dulu ke Thailand besok untuk mengurus beberapa hal."

"Ya, akan kusampaikan. Dan sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, _sunbae_. Karena kau, istri dan calon buah hatiku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus, Nickhun mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas sebagai salam perpisahan, dengan Donghae sekali.

"Sama-sama..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **1 tahun kemudian..**_

Bayi laki-laki berusia 6 bulan itu masih saja aktif berguling kesana kemari di karpet bulu dengan mainan yang sengaja ditebar oleh orang tuanya, sang ibu masih sibuk membuat bubur untuk dimakan oleh sang bayi yang baru saja menyelesaikan ASI eksklusifnya.

"Sunghyunnie~ waktunya makan..." dan teriakan merdu wanita yang ia panggil ibu membuat bayi itu mendongak dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya pada sang ibu.

"Mamamam!"

"Ya, Sunghyunnie harus makan sekarang, habiskan, oke?" ujar sang ibu dengan lembut.

Wanita itu memindahkan bayi bernama Sunghyun dari karpet bulu menuju _baby_ _chair_ -nya, dengan segera wanita itu memasangkan baby napkin pada sang anak yang tengah mengerjap polos memperhatikan sang ibu.

"Aaaaaa~" satu suapan kecil menghampiri mulut Sunghyun dan bayi itu menyambutnya dengan antusias, mengundang senyuman gemas dari wanita didepannya.

Sunghyun, nama lengkapnya Cho Sunghyun. Lahir dari pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin tepat 6 bulan yang lalu dalam keadaan sehat dan normal. Bayi gembul itu membawa banyak kebahagiaan, bukan hanya untuk orang tuanya, namun juga untuk seluruh keluarga Cho. Dan berselang 2 bulan sebelum Cho Sunghyun lahir. Eunhyuk dinyatakan hamil dan membuat kebahagiaan keluarga Cho semakin semarak.

Dan disanalah wanita hamil itu berada, duduk dengan hati-hati disofa dengan Donghae yang setia menemaninya. Kehamilan Eunhyuk sudah memasuki tri semester akhir dan tinggal menunggu hari kelahiran saja.

Sungmin, wanita yang sedari tadi menyuapi Sunghyun menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Donghae begitu siaga menjaga istrinya.

"Halo, jagoan!" sapa Donghae pada Sunghyun, bayi itu tertawa-tawa menunjukkan dua giginya yang tumbuh malu-malu dan menepuk-nepuk _babychair_ nya dengan antusias.

"Apa _umma_ belum pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin menggeleng dan kembali memberikan satu suapan untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Mungkin _umma_ bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dan mengobrol, atau mungkin mampir kekantor _appa_."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, wanita hamil itu tahu bahwa sang ayah mertua dan adik iparnya sering bekerja sedikit lembur karena Donghae sedang mengambil cuti untuk menjadi ayah siaga. Dan biasanya sang ibu mertua akan mengunjungi suami dan anak bungsunya untuk sekedar memberikan bekal makan siang.

Satu tahun memang telah berlalu dan kehidupan keluarga Cho perlahan-lahan mulai kembali normal, kasus Victoria selesai dalam waktu dua bulan dan wanita gila itu dideportasi dari Korea sesuai harapan Kyuhyun. Victoria juga mendapatkan hukuman penjara karena kasusnya dilimpahkan dipengadilan Guanzhao.

Nickhun sendiri sudah kembali ke Thailand tepat setelah ia mengabarkan pada Kyuhyun tentang vonis yang diterima wanita gila harta itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lega dan memeluk Sungmin dan memberi tahu keluarganya.

Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah dengan pengumuman kehamilan Eunhyuk, dan sekarang kehadiran Sunghyun dan calon buah hati Donghae-Eunhyuk akan segera meramaikan kembali rumah keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya bersama dengan sang kakak dan membiarkan rumah yang dulu ia tempati bersama Sungmin dirawat oleh beberapa pelayan yang setia. Kyuhyun hanya akan sesekali kesana bersama Sungmin dan Sunghyun hanya untuk membiasakan anak itu.

" _Daddy_ pulaaangg~"

"Dadadadada!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum melihat betapa antusiasnya Sunghyun begitu mendengar suaranya. Bayi laki-laki itu mengoceh dan menepuk-nepuk pipi ibunya yang sedang membersihkan sekitaran mulut dan dagu anak itu sebelum akhirnya sang ayah mengambilnya dari _babychair_.

" _Aigo_ ~ Sunghyun merindukan _Daddy_?"

Sunghyun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan ocehan bayinya beserta cengiran lebar dan Kyuhyun yang terlanjur gemas menciumi Sunghyun dengan brutal, Sungmin tersenyum dan membereskan peralatan makan Sunghyun.

"Apa _umma_ datang kekantor, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, Kyuhyun menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Ya, _umma_ dan _appa_ sedang didepan. Kami pulang bersama tadi."

"Dadadada!" Sunghyun mengemut lengan bajunya yang panjang dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar polosnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali gemas dan menghadiahi satu kecupan dihidung mungilnya.

"Apa Sunghyun jadi anak baik selama _Daddy_ tinggal, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sunghyun belum mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun, namun ia memberikan senyuman lebarnya dan membuat ibunya yang saat itu datang dengan susu botol ditangannya tersenyum.

"Sunghyun jadi anak baik, _Daddy_!" Sungmin menjawab dengan artikulasi khas anak kecil untuk mewakili anaknya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum dan melenguh iri, "Uhh~ aku tidak sabar menunggu dia lahir... _Baby_ , cepatlah lahir dan bertemu umma dan appa.."

"Dia akan lahir secepatnya sayang.." jawab Donghae sayang.

" _Umma_ pulaanggg~"

Dua keluarga kecil itu menoleh dan menemukan Heechul membawa beberapa paper bag yang mereka yakini berisi mainan dan pakaian bayi. Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan mempunyai dua cucu itu memang gemar sekali berbelanja untuk kedua cucu nya.

"Kali ini apalagi, _umma_? Mainan Sunghyun sudah sangat banyak dan dia bahkan belum mengerti memainkan itu semua." Keluh Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap bahu suaminya dengan prihatin.

"Ya, dan aku pikir sudah cukup banyak pakaian dan perlengkapan bayi yang kami punya hingga _umma_ tidak perlu menyetoknya." Tukas Donghae.

Hangeng yang baru masuk hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan pasrah dan duduk di sofa melepas rasa penatnya. Memilih untuk memperhatikan perdebatan sang istri dengan dua jagoannya itu.

Heechul berdecak dan menatap kedua anaknya dengan galak, "Apa yang salah? _Umma_ hanya melihat mainan itu bagus untuk cucu pertama _umma_ , dan pakaian itu akan cocok untuk cucu kedua _umma_. Kalian ini."

"Tapi tidak sekarang _umma_.."

"Setidaknya nanti saat anakku lahir dan bisa mengerti apa yang telah dibelikan oleh neneknya."

"Aish, _jinjja_! Hannie!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae secara bersamaan memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengabaikan tawa pelan sang istri, melihat ibunya merajuk dan menggunakan sang ayah sebagai senjata hanya akan menambah panjang masalah.

"Turuti saja apa yang dibilang ibumu." Hangeng jelas sedang tidak ingin berdebat dan lebih memilih jalur aman untuk dirinya.

Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, memang telah banyak yang berubah. Berbagai masalah yang keluarga itu hadapi memang tidak mudah.

Dimulai dari kejadian naas orang tua Sungmin yang menjadi incaran psikopat bernama Jung Yunho, Sungmin yang sengaja dititipkan dipanti asuhan demi keselamatannya hingga anak itu mengira ia tidak mempunyai orang tua. Pertemuan yang sengaja diatur Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berumur 16 tahun dan menikahinya di usia 18 tahun dan masih menyandang sebagai siswi.

Lalu terbongkarnya rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang tua Sungmin dan wasiat sang ayah mertua. Juga bentuk pemberontakan Sungmin yang mengakibatkan perang dingin mereka selama 3 bulan. Kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat saat Sungmin diketahui mengandung dan masa ngidamnya yang tidak jauh dari kata 'manis'. Tapi syukurlah mereka berhasil menyelesaikan masalah mereka dan kembali rujuk seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Kyuhyun tersentak saat Sungmin menepuk pelan pipinya, dilihatnya Sunghyun yang sudah berpindah tangan dipangkuan Sungmin dan bocah imut itu sedang fokus menghabiskan susunya dan mulai terpejam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merangkul sang istri kedalam dekapannya, "Aku hanya memikirkan kenangan kita dulu, saat kau masih membenciku karena aku berbohong padamu."

Sungmin menegang, Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya namun ia mendekap sang istri lebih erat dan menciumi pelipis Sungmin, "Jangan dipikirkan. Itu sudah berlalu.."

" _Umma_ bersyukur karena anak-anak umma mempunyai istri yang cantik dan juga baik hati..." Heechul berucap tiba-tiba, rupanya ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin, "Dan _umma_ benar-benar minta maaf karena kami semua sempat menutupi kebenaran padamu, sayang..." ujarnya lagi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu sudah berlalu, _umma_.. aku mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru."

"Tapi tetap, kau tidak boleh melupakan mendiang orang tuamu, sayang. Kau tahu kalau mereka sangat mencintaimu." Tukas Hangeng lembut, Sungmin mengangguk dan setetes _liquid_ bening jatuh dipipinya tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku mengerti, _appa_."

"Kami menyayangimu, Min..."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk ikut tersenyum untuk memberikan sokongan semangat pada Sungmin, mereka semua tahu, bagaimana beratnya hidup Sungmin yang tidak mengenal kedua orang tuanya sama sekali dan hidup dalam bayang-bayang meski mereka tetap mengawasinya.

Sungmin juga tersenyum dan memeluk Sunghyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan erat, menumpahkan luapan kebahagiaannya pada sang buah hati.

" _Mommy's_ _love_ _you_ , _baby_..." bisik Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ikut berbisik lirih.

" _Daddy's_ _love_ _you_ _too_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_END_**

 _ **Fiuhhh~~ akhirnya satu lagi ff yang terselesaikan di karya pheo.**_

 _ **Oke readers, apa kabar? Pheo pergi terlalu lama ya? Maafkan pheo**_ __

 _ **Ada beberapa alasan kenapa pheo pergi terlalu lama, selain karna kehidupan real life, pheo juga sempet mengalami stuck idea. Dimana pheo berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan dunia ini karna gak sanggup.**_

 _ **Tapi pheo berpikir lagi, pheo gak bisa berenti begitu aja. Hampir 2 tahun terjun di ffn dan pheo pikir pheo masih ingin ngelanjutin dunia ini, meski kebagi sama dunia nyata pheo.**_

 _ **Alasan lain, pheo minta maaf kalo pheo meng-kkeut ff Lie ini sampe disini, pheo pikir gak ada lagi yang harus dibahas dan pheo gak ingin kembali php, jadi pheo memutuskan chapternya berakhir disini.**_

 _ **Semoga readers semua bisa suka dengan ending ceritanya.**_

 _ **Pheo pasti akan tetap mengeluarkan karya2 baru, pheo harap readers-nim masih setia menunggu karya pheo yang abal-abal ini.**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca, pe-review yang sudah setia menanti ff ini bahkan ada yang mengirimkan pesan pribadi, pheo menghargai itu meski pheo belum bisa menyebutkan satu persatu. Terima kasih banyak semuanya...**_

 _ **Nd last, siapapun yang mau berteman sama pheo, mungkin bisa memfollow pheo dilaman akun instagram dan wattpad.**_

 _ **Sebenernya ada rencana untuk pindah ke wattpad, tapi pheo masih mempertimbangkan. Jadi untuk sementara, pheo akan hiatus dulu.. okay? Pheo akan kembali secepatnya ..**_

 _ **Sayonara readers-nim, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya**_ __

 _ **Instagram : deviarodivan**_

 _ **Wattpad : devioh_**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix**

 **2018**


End file.
